Harry's twin sister year 1: The girl with the blue backpack
by Ninjagirl447
Summary: She thought everything was normal. Having Normal life with her dad in Miami. Having fun with her best friend until She found out the truth about herself so when she turns eleven she finds out a few secrets from her past that even she didn't know like having a twin brother in London!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so i hope you guys like it if not then il just keep going either way. I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc's.**

 **Prologue**

First I'm just going to tell you a bit about myself. Well At least I thought I knew, My name is Ellie I'm going to be eleven in July 31st. I live with my dad his name is Marcus we live in Miami, my dads a fisherman and My mom died when I was a baby in a sea storm. We were taking a boat ride when I was around two years old when she died and since then my dad suffered a slight fear of being in the ocean so he mainly helps in helping other fishermen clean their boats and organize their catches.

The house that we live in its a boat some might think it's strange to live in a boat but I love it. I love Being near the ocean and smelling that sea air is so nice and relaxing. I never got In trouble except the one time that I opened my mother's old work room that I saw strange things like big metal pots and weird looking things in jars my dad grounded me for a week for snooping around the house but after a hour later he promised me he'll tell me when he felt ready.

I have long red hair up to my shoulders and bright green eyes I thought I'd got my eyes from my mom by a picture that I have of her and my dad but after I found out that they weren't my real parents, how did I find out you ask? There was a school proyect about the blood types, so I checked the blood types of both my parents and myself and found that it was different that it didn't match up so I was really confused and denying what I read, until my dad cleared it up I was even more upset that he told me I had a twin brother Almost five thousand miles away. I was really upset after a while I grew curious of my brother that I never knew I just hope that I'll meet him someday I asked my dad about my real parents all he told me was that they were killed by someone really bad and when I asked if I had any other relatives he just told me that they couldn't keep both of us so he said they put me up for adoption.

Anyway I have a few hobbies I loved being in the water almost everyday after school Id go straight to the docks to dive in the water to pick seashells with my friend Lucas. Since my dad doesn't make a lot of money I'd make homemade seashells necklaces and sell those to tourist around town. Back to my friend he's the same age as me Lucas knight he moved here two years ago he's from London the first time I saw him he wore an oversize beige shirt that was rolled up a lot from the sleeves and he wore jeans that were too short he had kind of greasy hair too. A few kids made fun of him but I got those bullies back by putting mice in their lockers I really don't know how their lockers were open though since everyone had they're own locker combination it was like magic. Since that day Lucas and me were inseparable he just said that I was special. But I disagree I'm not special I'm just me.

When summer came Lucas said that he might get a letter going to a special school in London and that it might be our last summer until he goes away. I told him that I wish I'd go to that school too so that we can have fun.

After that around the middle of summer is when my dad said that my last name is Potter. At first that last name was kinda different I mean it's not a last name you hear a lot in Miami but it's not bad. I just hope that when I grow up a bit I'd find more about my biological family. But I'm happy being with my dad and Helping him when he comes home so hopefully nothing is going to change that.

 **Any suggestions or comments please leave a review. Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I hope you'll like this chapter again I don't own Harry Potter just my Ocs. Sorry if my English is bad it's not my first language.**

" Lucas come on! You can't be at the library All summer!" I said as I grabbed his hand "You're mom told me that you'd be here And she agreed that you need fresh air so let's go!"

" Ellie...I really need to go to the library " Lucas said in his British accent as I dragged him through town.

"Is it really that important?" I said Turning my head to him

" Yeah, I need to check on a few things there but it'll just be an hour that's it then I'll meet you by the docks okay?" He said as he looked at me, I let go of his hand in a huff.

" Fine, Lucas but if you're even a minute late I'll dragged you out like last time."I said "Besides by that time I'll be selling the necklaces I made to the tourist." i took off my hand me down green backpack, it was old and worn out but so far it still held all of my things as i showed him the necklaces.

"They're pretty I'm sure you'll make a good sale Ellie, maybe enough to get you something nice." Lucas said

" I don't need anything new Lucas I just want to help my dad with the bills." I said

"Aren't you a little young to worry about that?" Lucas asked

"Yes, but I don't mind I have a lot of fun selling my work." I said i looked at my friend, Lucas was wearing a worn out blue shirt and short worn out jeans. I wore a simple blue sundress and black flats. Lucas let out a slight awkward laugh as there was a slight color in his cheeks. "Well when you're done il get us some ice cream from the shop in an hour."

"Okay, il see you soon!" Lucas said as I started to walk unknown that Lucas saw me go until he couldn't see me anymore as he sigh a bit.

 **Lucas p.o.v.**

She's really is something. I just know that she's special especially when she told me about what her dad said. I just hope that she'll get the letter I want to be able to show her everything that I know. All the muggles here are different than at home even at the muggle school they're different. I knew that moving here might be tough. I'm just worried about my mum...I know it was tough leaving especially for what He did...I won't forgive him I just wanted to be alone in my thoughts.

 **Ellie p.o.v.**

I walked around the town square holding the necklaces to sell to the tourist. The sky was clear blue a nice day to be out and relaxing.

"Would you like a necklace for your girlfriend?" I asked the couple as they looked at the necklaces.

" I like this one is pretty " the woman said

"Then this one and this one How much is it?" The man asked for the two accessories

"That's fifteen dollars please. " I said

"Here you go." the man said handing me the money.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" I said cheerfully as I walked around town looking around to see if there was anyone else lately, I've noticed a few other people too. A few tourist kinda dressed funny but I thought maybe of what dad said that it might be of their culture. So I continued to walk a bit. I sold more necklaces than I thought as I decided to go into the Docks to pick some seashells. I stopped to my usual spot to take off my sundress, I wore my one piece bathing suit underneath, I put the dress in my worn out bag. I immediately dove into the water. I loved swimming there as I went deeper under water to pick up a few pretty looking seashells, so far I could hold my breath a bit longer. I went to the surface as I took a breath of air, smiling that I found a lot, I looked and saw Lucas waving from the Docks as he ran to the shore waiting for me. I swam back to shore as I took all of the seashells that I picked putting it in my backpack. Quickly changing to my dress.

"You're a real good swimmer Ellie " Lucas said

"Yeah, Thanks. So how was the library?" I asked

"It was good, quiet though I manage to finish everything early." Lucas said

"Then get some ice cream it's on me." I said

We went to our favorite ice cream shop called Rez icecream, i loved most of the flavors there so I bought two ice cream sundaes one for me and for Lucas.

"They had a few new flavor this season it's so good!" I said

"Yeah, but you picked mostly chocolate ones. " Lucas pointed out.

" So? I like chocolate big deal." I said as I took a spoonful of ice cream.

" Ellie just admit that your a chocoholic. I'm here to help you" he joked as I pouted as i took a spoon full of his vanilla ice cream. " Hey!"

" What? I wanted some of yours too. Try mine and then were even."I said

We finished our ice cream and hang out a bit before we went home. I was in my room after taking a shower I got dressed in a light purple sundress, i brushed my hair looking in the small vanity mirror.

' I wonder when dad will be home? I'm alone at home so I hope it won't be too long.' i thought as i set the brush down, i looked around my room. It was a normal room well normal for me since we live in a boat, except the fact that it rocked a few times by the waves. I looked at the calendar that tomorrow's my birthday, I got excited I wonder what surprised I'll get tomorrow! Maybe dad will take me to my favorite bakery! I heard a knock on the door, snapping out of my thoughts. I thought it was the neighbor lady that checks up on me a lot since dad isn't home yet.

I walked to the door, I opened it to see a man that I didn't know. As I looked it he looked a bit spooked to see me, he stared at me somehow the look in his eyes was different.

" Um...may I help you?" I said to the man dressed in black as it looked like he wasn't listening. " Sir? Are you okay? Do you need help?"

 **Severus p.o.v.**

I wondered why dumbledore couldn't do this himself instead of having me apparate here to give some child her letter but it's not just a child its potters kid, I couldn't believe those muggles just gave her up for adoption. Yes the prophesy spoke of the boy but the dark lord could've went after his sister in our world they're famous yet why were they separated? I can't understand these muggles. I walked to the address I couldn't believe that they let a child live in these conditions the so called home is a boat. It looks like it had better years.

I saw the door opened I couldn't believe my eyes she looks exactly like Lily...I couldn't believe it she had her red hair, her green eyes, I heard her voice again it snapped me out of my thoughts.

" Hello, my name is Severus snape."'I said regaining my composure."Are you ?"

" Yes, I am but why are you looking for me?" She asked she looked at me curiously as I took out the letter that I have for her.

"I am here to give you this once you read it I'll explain things. " I said handing her the letter.

" Well...please come inside I'll make some tea for us." she said as I walked inside the house at least the child looked like that she was being well taken care of, no sign of abuse or anything serious. she opened it as she read the letter out loud.

 **End of p.o.v.**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

I finished reading the letter i was confused, I looked up at snape.

" Um...is this a joke? Because I'm not laughing sir." i said

" I assure you that it's no laughing matter. " Snape said they heard the door opening.

" Ellie I'm back. " a male voice said as he saw snape and me in the table drinking tea on the table. "Who are you? Ellie I told you not to open doors to strangers."

" I know but he had a letter for me look." i said handing the letter to my dad.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Snape said coldly.

" I was trying to find the right time to tell her" he said

"Tell me about what?!" I said loudly as Snape could tell i looked confused and a little scared. I really didn't know what was going on.

"You are a witch Ellie "Dad said

" I'm not a witch that's mean to say dad!" I said to him.

" Ellie, you know I always tell you the truth. Think, wasn't there a time that you felt scared or mad then something happens that you can't explain it...as if it was like magic that it happened " he said

"That's just a coincidence hey if this is true then do some magic then ." I said turning my head at snape.

I looked at Snape waiting for him to do something, Snape took out his wand to prove to me that it wasn't a trick. He cast a simple spell to levitate the tea cups as He noticed My eyes widen, I smiled at what he did.

"That's amazing! So I'll be able to do that too?" I asked

"Of course they'll teach you lots of things, I am a teacher also from hogwarts " Snape said

"What do you teach?" I asked

" I teach Potions." He said

'Potions? Sounds cool! ' I thought I'm a witch, a real witch! It's awesome! I couldn't contain myself I smiled.

" I can't wait to start. But my supplies where do I buy them? I can't get these things here." I said reading the list.

"With your permission I'd like to take to get her supplies and have her stay a few days in London until her semester at school starts." Snape said

My dad looked at Snape then at Me as if he was trying to decide what to do next. He knows that sending me to London would be a great experience for me but i don't know it'll be the first time that I'll be away from my dad.

" Ellie do you want to go? I won't force you to go if you don't want to " Dad said looking at me.

I looked at my dad then at Snape. My gut is telling me that he won't hurt me or anything.

" I wanna go Dad..." I said "Besides he doesn't seem like a bad guy that would hurt me" i whispered that last part to my dad. I always follow my gut. It never failed me before I always could tell the good people and the bad.

" Well Mr. Snape I'll leave my daughter to your hands just make sure you write or call or whatever you guys do to tell me that she's there safely and that you'll watch her until the semester starts" he said

"Then you might start packing up We'll leave to London the sooner the better." Snape said " I'll see you tomorrow. "

Snape left leaving the father and daughter in the house.

" Well you heard what he said." I said " I guess we'd better pack."

" I'll pack your things Ellie it's late you'd better sleep. " dad said he hugged me tightly as I return the hug.

"Goodnight dad love you. " I said

"Night love you too."he said

 **Third person p.o.v.**

Ellie went to her room leaving Marcus alone in his thoughts.

' I never thought it could happen like this...oh my Pearl if only you were still alive, you're better at these things than me...you're always the one that kept it together...' He thought. 'Her birthday is tomorrow now that she knows she's a witch I know she'll love all of those magic stuff that they'll sell at those stores...Oh I know! Pearl what you got for her...I know that Ellie is going to love it!' He went to his bedroom opening the closet looking through a few boxes as he found a brand new blue backpack with a swirl ocean like design on it meant for a girl to wear.

' I remember that you picked it out Pearl just for Ellie when we adopted her you couldn't wait for her to start school...I guess I have another witch in the family as well...I just know you would've taught her well too...' He thought sadly thinking of his deceased wife. 'I know she'll be a great witch.'

 **So anything just leave a review and tell me what you think! Any suggestions just pm me! Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 2

 **Third person p.o.v**.

The next morning came by as Ellie and her father got her packed, they waited for Snape to arrive.

"You have everything right? Here Ellie I've packed you a lunch In Case if you get hungry and when you get to the bank use this key." Her father said giving her a key "This was your mothers key I know she left us some money I haven't touched it so use it to pay for anything you need for school or for food or any emergencies okay?"

" Okay dad." Ellie said putting the key in her pocket of her jeans as she looked at him, he held a blue backpack.

" Ellie before your mother died in the storm she bought this for you." he said

" She bought this? But why? I was really little to even go to school." Ellie said

"Well yes, but she wanted to get you something that she knew that you would use it on your first day of school. Something that's different that other people won't have." he said

"It is different dad...it's pretty I love the blue color. Oh! I can either wear it as a side bag or a backpack that's convenient! Mom had real good taste!" Ellie said as she tried on the backpack. She looked in the mirror " I love it! I promise to keep it with me always. "

They heard a knock on the door, Ellie held the suitcase as her father opened the door.

" Mr. Snape Ellie is ready to go. Don't forget your promise to me, Look after her until school starts." he said not feeling intimidated by the Wizard.

" I will look after her. Come Lil- Ellie " Snape said as she noticed that he almost called her a different name. But she didn't care she was excited to go, she hugged her dad goodbye.

They started to walk outside her house.

" So how do we get there Mr. Snape?" Ellie asked him

"We either apparate or use the floo" Snape said

' I don't know what either does...I have a lot to learn.' Ellie thought

"It'll be quicker if we apparate there." Snape said "Grab my hand you might feel a little dizzy that's normal."

Ellie took a hold of his hand as she had her suitcase in the other hand, she felt as it was rushed and a bright flash as she closed her eyes once she opened them she was surprised and amazed that they were in a different place so fast. They were in London.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"It's like you said I'm little dizzy but I'm fine. " Ellie said as she smiled brightly looking at the streets in London.

"First we'll stop by the leaky cauldron to rent a room for you there." Snape said "Then we'll go to gringotts to make a withdrawal. "

" Gringotts?" Ellie repeated

"It's a wizard bank. If you have a key to your vault then you can make a deposit. This is your key. " Snape said handing her the key.

"But dad gave me this one." Ellie said holding the small red key as she held the key that Snape gave her

"The one that I gave you is from your biological parents you may use whichever vault you want." Snape said

"Okay, so where is the leaky cauldron?" Ellie asked

"It's this way be careful, it's crowded " Snape said

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

We walked through the streets of London I couldn't stop smiling, I've always wanted to travel as we walked inside what looked like a pub called the leaky cauldron, everyone stopped what they did and gasped a bit.

" Good lord it's Ellie potter" the bartender whispered as a few people went to shake my hand."Good to see you! I saw your brother Harry this morning"

'My brother? He's here somewhere? Do I get to meet him today? Am I ready to see him?' I thought as I felt a millions emotions, I felt nervousness in my stomach.

" Tom we'll come back because would like to rent room here" Snape said

"Anything for Ellie potter I'll take your luggage and when you come back you'll have your room here" Tom said as he took my suitcase but I declined when he offered to take my blue backpack that I was carrying. I had a few things inside like my seashells to make necklaces and my lunch that dad packed for me. We walked to the alley of the leaky cauldron when Snape took out his wand and tapped the wall as the bricks magically moved to reveal a whole other street filled with shops.

" Ellie this is diagon alley this is where we're going to get your books, uniform and other things for Hogwarts." Snape explained

I looked around the streets. I smiled I saw different shops one that had a lot of broomsticks, cauldrons, one with colorful clothes even an ice cream shop! Snape led me to the bank as we stepped inside I saw what they looked like little people instead.

"They're Goblins they're in charge of every wizards money" Snape said as we reached to one of the goblins, he looked at us.

"How may I help you?" He said

"We like to make a withdrawal from one of 's Vaults" Snape said

" Does have her key?" He asked as I saw his sharp teeth. Some how I could tell that you shouldn't mess with them when it comes to these types of things.

" Yes sir." I said taking out the red key that my dad gave me. I sorta knew if my brother was here earlier he probably took some money out too. Sure I was curious what my biological parents left me in the vault but I wanna see what's in the other vault. As the three of us went to take a cart ride to the mines, the goblin led us to a vault deep into the mines.

"Here we are vault number 815 " the goblin said as he opened the vault my jaw literally dropped It was like looking at the pirate treasure in the stories a mountain of gold,silver and copper i even saw small jewels too. I was afraid to walk inside since I was too mesmerized by it.

"The currency is different then what your used too. Il make this clear Knuts are the bronze ones, sickles are the silver and galleons are the gold ones. 29 knuts make one sickle, 17 sickles make a galleon, 493 knuts make a galleon." Snape explained as I had a small pouch I stuffed it with a lot of galleons,sickles and knuts until I felt my pouch pretty heavy that I stopped. We went back to the surface as We walked out of gringotts.

"First we should get your robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." Snape said as I followed him inside the shop full of robes and other clothes that wizards and witches wear.

" Ah you must be Ellie potter! Your brother was here earlier well come on sweetie let me measure you." she said

As I stood on top of a stool as I glanced at the window then my eyes glanced at Snape. He had a certain look in his eyes that I couldn't put my finger on it. It was a kinda sad look as I saw a bit of sorrow in it. But maybe I'm imagining it. We were done with the shop I held my new school robes in a box as I smiled I usually wear normal clothes going to school so I'll have to get used to wearing a uniform. After that we stopped by Potage's Cauldron Shop Snape explained to me the different types of cauldron in the shop since il be using one for his class we bought the one from the list, we also got my books and potions kit.

"The last item on the list is your wand so you go in this shop ollivanders and I'll be back in a few minutes" Snape said

I went inside the shop I saw lots and lots of boxes all over the shop.

" Ah you must be Ellie potter you look so much like your mother Lily, your brother was here earlier he looked more like your father. Come here don't be shy." He said

He took out some measuring tape measured my right arm as he searched in a box.

"Try this cherry 9 1/2 dragon heartstring nice and sturdy " he said as I held the wand " give it a wave"

I waved it a vase broke as I jumped and put the wand at the table.

"Nope not that one..." He said taking another box out "Try this mahogany unicorn hair 10 inches pliable " I gave it another wave as papers flew everywhere, I panicked "Very tricky customer just like your brother..." He stopped and started to think for a minute. He took out another box. "Here we go try this one Willow 11 inches Phoenix feather slightly swishy "

I took a hold at the wand I felt a warm sensation from the wand as something bright flew off the tip of the wand, I looked at ollivander.

"It feels warm..." I said as the shopkeeper smiled

"That's your wand a good combination if I do say so myself that'll be 7 galleons " he said

I got out of the shop I couldn't stop smiling I got a wand a Real magic wand! I can't wait to do magic! If only dad was here to see this! Then my smile faded away as I thought of him. I wonder if he's okay? I know he might be lonely now since I won't be at home...as I heard a animal sound, I turn to see Snape holding an owl he held it out to me.

"This is for you, it's your birthday today isn't it?" He said as I looked at the owl the color was white as snow with one black dot in its forehead.

" Thank you, you didn't have to get me anything " I said as I smiled at the owl I decided to name her Rose.

" I've already owled your father to tell him that you're here safely and have a place to stay." Snape said

We walked back to the leaky cauldron. As they've already assign a room for me.

"Your father thought it be okay for you look around diagon alley the next few weeks. Anything feel free to owl me. " Snape said as he showed me how to send mail to others using rose.

"Thank you for everything today " I said giving him a smile. He avoided eye contact to me which hot me kinda curious but I decided to leave it at that.

" Don't forget to read your books over the summer" he said "Here is your ticket Don't lose it, il see you in the new term."

Snape left as I closed the door, I saw all of the things that we got. I lied on the bed as I looked at my owl Rose.

"We're going to be good friends" I said opening her cage letting her out. The first thing I did was open my new text books to read a bit. I couldn't wait to go to hogwarts, I hope I'll get to make new friends there...but wait what about my friend Lucas? Is he gonna wonder where I am? He said he was going to a private school after summer was over and I'm at London right now...I know I'll send him a letter right now to...wait he'll think I'm making this up...maybe dad will make an excuse for me. I took a pencil and paper as I wrote the letter, I had rose send her to my dad I know it might take a while. Rose flew with the letter as I changed to my pajamas, I got ready to sleep. Hoping that the new school is nice and well...Magical.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Any comments or suggestions Pm me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 3

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

A few days past as I wandered around diagon alley lately I saw more people there buying a few things which my guess is for school. Thanks to Snape I got all of my school supplies as I held my potions book, I couldn't put it down I've read it a dozens times sure I read the other books too but somehow I felt that I'll do well in potions class.

I looked at a few more shops. I held the book tightly as I had my blue backpack using it as a side bag. Apparently I wasn't looking where I was going so I bumped into someone Losing my grip to the book as it fell To the ground with me with it.

" Hey watch W-" a voice said as he stopped I looked up to the voice it was a boy around my age with blonde hair and blueish gray eyes as I saw him looking at me.

I quickly got up dusting my dress trying to rid of the dirt.

" I'm sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said

"It's fine just watch where your going next time." the boy said as I felt myself a bit ticked off by his attitude. I looked around for my book i saw it was near his things, there was a pool of ink spilled on my book as the boy picked it up.

"Can I have it back please?" I said "I have to get it clean before the stain sets."

"Here let me help." he said taking out a handkerchief as he rubbed the ink I guess he thought he was being helpful but made it worse, I got mad at him.

" No stop! Stop!" I said Snaching the book away looking at it the stain was worse. I glared at the boy. " Some help you were! I'm leaving!"

" Hey! wait! Let me apologize for ruining your book maybe with some ice cream?" He said

" No thanks! I'm leaving!" I said running off.

 **Unknown boy's p.o.v.**

" No thanks I'm leaving!" She said as she ran off

That girl...her green eyes sparkled a bit...she seemed really upset about the book. All I tried was to help her and she got angry. Ugh girls!... I wonder if I'll ever see her again. The girl with the blue backpack.

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

I managed to save the book from having that permanent stain. I told him to give me my book back before it got worse but no he didn't listen instead he made it worse! Ugh boys! I hope I don't see that boy ever again!

A few weeks past since that day as September 1st was near I got an owl from Snape along with a he gave me a map of London to go to the train station called kings cross station, he even marked where I was and where I was headed.

I managed to get there with half an hour to spare as I looked around the station for platform 9 3/4 but I didn't see anything from the station as I noticed a boy with messy black hair and glasses sitting in the bench alone as he had a lot of things including an owl. I figured that he's going to hogwarts too.

"Hi um are you going to platform 9 3/4 too?" I asked

"Oh yes but I don't know where that is, do you know?" He asked

"No, sorry I thought you knew." I said

" I'm Harry...harry potter" he said holding out his hand as I froze.

He's Harry! my brother! W-What do I do? What do I say?! I-i don't know what to do?! My mind was whirling with emotions as I felt nervousness hit my stomach...as I felt my mouth dry...then my eyes started to be watery.

" I'm Ellie...Ellie potter " I said slowly taking his hand as he had a shocked look on his face.

" Y-Your...My sister!" Harry exclaimed he hugged me tightly as I return the hug hugging him tightly as I could. "They never told me that I had a sister. I found out when I got my letter for hogwarts...our aunt and uncle they just said they couldn't keep both of us...When hagrid went to get me. He was upset too he wanted to see you too. I couldn't believe that I had a sister but I do and you're here...I just...I just feel like it was a dream..."

" I didn't think I have a brother either until my adopted dad told me when I turned ten...I just know we have so much to talk about Harry" I said as i noticed a family of red heads pushing a cart and a owl " Harry look maybe they can help us."

"You're right they're cart is just like ours, let's go."Harry said

The two of us pushed the cart towards the older red headed woman.

"Excuse me." I call out to the red headed woman walking over with Harry close behind me.

"Hello dears, first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too." She pointed to the young red head boy.

"Yes." Harry said "The thing is...the thing is, we don't know how to..." Harry seemed embarrassed.

"We need help to get to the platform" I said

"Not to worry, all you have to do it walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a big of a run if you're nervous. Go on before Ron." She said

"Er...okay." Harry said as I nodded

"Good luck." I said with a smile he nodded and pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier he seemed scared as he made a run next thing I know he's gone. I smile up at the lady.

"Thanks for helping us." I said She smiled down at me and I ran at the wall.

I saw Harry staring at the train. It was packed with people, a sign over our heads said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock.

"We did it! We made it!" he smiled as he hugged me.

We walked around until we found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Harry put His owl with mine. I grab my trunk trying to drag it but man it was so heavy! Even with Harry's help We barely made it an inch when one of the red head twins from before came over to us "Need a hand?" I nodded struggling. As the older red headed boy called his twin brother over to help us as we managed to lug It inside. They introduced themselves to us as Fred and George.

"What about that backpack too?" George asked

" No it's fine the backpack stays with me" I said

We thanked them for their help they asked us if we were the twins that everyone was talking about Harry answered as I nod once they left to talk with their mom. We went inside to sit in one of the compartment so far it was an awkward silence between us. I didn't know where to start o had a lot of questions. Until Harry broke the silence.

"That's a nice backpack." he said

"Thanks, my adopted mother bought this for me before she died its for my first day in Hogwarts. " I said smiling as I held my backpack.

"She died?" He said as I nod.

"It was in a nasty storm when we were at the boat. I was only two years old when that happened. " I said "My dad said that she was really excited for me to be at school so she bough this just for me, even though I was too young."

"Your adopted dad what's he like?" He asked

"He's really nice a good dad, he's a fisherman he helps other fishermen with organizing and other stuff. We live in a boat" I said

"You live in a boat? Don't you get seasick?" He asked

"No, I got used to living in the boat" I said " I live in the states, in Miami."

"That's really far. So your dad let you go here all alone?" He said

"Well...yeah but I guess he wanted me to study at Hogwarts for a reason...And maybe that reason was to find you." I said as I reached in my backpack taking out the prettiest seashell necklace. "This is for you Harry. This seashell that I picked when I swam deep in the water I only found two of the same one. I got mine on...and this is yours" he looked at the necklace as he looked at mine it was almost the same shape and color, he hugged me as I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Elle's " Harry said as I smiled

He let me go went back to his seat as I pulled out my potions book.

"You've read those books too?" Harry asked

"Yeah I read it over the summer I've read the potions book about four or five times" I said

"Hmm who knows you might be good in potions" Harry said

" Maybe " I said " back at school I was mostly good in arts and crafts, I also liked music class too. I wonder if they have any clubs there?" As Harry shrugged

" We won't know until we find out right?" Harry said

We sat there for a few minutes, talking a bit about ourselves and watching the people out of the window saying goodbyes to their families and then the train took off.

After a few more minutes, the younger redheaded boy came up to our compartment.

"Hey, can I sit here?" he asked. "All of the other seats are full."

We both nodded and he sat down at the opposite seat.

"Im Ron by the way, Ron Weasley," he said to both of us.

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter..."

"And I'm Ellie Potter."

His mouth fell open and his eyes immediately went to Harry's forehead, as I wondered what he was looking for looking at my brother's forehead.

"Do you really have the..." he asked pointing to his own forehead.

"Oh, yeah."Harry said moving his messy black hair aside for Ron to see.

He looked over at me and I told him I didn't have a scar like Harry. Until Harry explain to me why we were famous apparently our parents were killed by an evil wizard name Voldemort that's how we were famous because no one survived but we did so they called us the twins who lived.

We all sat in the compartment talking for a while and I found out that Ron was actually one of seven children and all of them were wizards and witches in his family. He even had a pet rat named Scabbers.

"And one time," Ron said. "Fred turned one of my toys into a spider. I've been afraid of those things ever since."

"Anything from the trolley?" an old woman came to the door of our compartment pointing towards a trolley filled with all kinds of different candies and treats.

"No," Ron said. "My mum packed me a sandwich..." he pulled out his food with a disgusted look.

She started to walk away when Harry and me stopped her. I've Been wanting to get something sweet so all of this wizard candy will hit the spot.

" I'll have the whole lot/one of everything" we said simultaneously holding out a few galleons.

The compartment was filled with all different sorts of the candy that Harry and me bought from the trolley. There were things I never even heard and I was excited to try it! It's even better to share it with friends! I tried Cauldron Cakes it tasted so good! I like the chocolate flavor they had in it! After that I decided to try the licorice wands next they were okay but I prefer chocolate or strawberry flavor instead. When I unwrapped the Pumpkin Pasties it was good sweet and well pumpkin kinda like a mini pie. Then Harry And me shared a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans I had at least a few good ones my favorite was strawberry and peanut butter ice cream.

Harry opened up the container to a chocolate frog and the frog magically jumped up out the window as he held the card.

"Who'd you get?" Ron asked.

I picked up the card and read it.

"Albus Dumbledore...Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling..."

"Oh, I already have him..." Ron said grabbing for a licorice wand and cramming it into his mouth.

"Oh! Do you want to see a spell?" Ron asked looking excited.

"Sure," Harry said.

" Yeah!" I said

"Okay, well, I'm not sure if it's a good one or not, but Fred and George showed it to me..." he said as he grabbed for Scabbers.

"Here we go," he pulled his wand out and started to tap it onto the rat.

Right when he was about to say a spell, the compartment door flew open. In the door was a bushy haired girl with particularly large front teeth who had already changed into her black school robes.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but a boy named Neville has lost his toad," the girl said. "Have any of you seen it?"

We all looked at one another and shook our heads. However, the girls attention was now with Ron.

"Are you doing magic?" she asked. "Let's see then."

She sat down next to me and looked over at Ron.

"Um, all right..." he said looking back at Scabbers. "Sunshine daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

Nothing happened. It was weird wasn't it supposed to do something? Isn't that how it works?

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl asked "Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased of course, I mean it's the best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learned all out course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger by the way who are you?" she talked really fast.

"Hi my names Ellie potter and this is my brother Harry Potter" I said giving hermione a smile.

"Are you really?" Hermione said "I know all about you two, of course you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." I was shocked I couldn't believe that they talked about us in a few books.

"We are?" Harry asks feeling dazed slightly. I didn't think we were that famous I mean we were just babies back then when he tried to kill us.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said looking at Hermione.

"Pleasure..." she said with a look that said otherwise. "Well, I'm going to go look for that toad, could anyone help me?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, neither wanting to go, didn't they teach them they have to be nice around girls? Ugh boys as I was getting a little bored as I stuffed my share of the candy in my blue backpack.

" I'll help you look for the toad hermione " I said getting up.

"Great! Let's go!" Hermione said as we left the compartment, we were in the hall hermione seems like a nice girl. Not like the other girls from my old school I think we might be good friends." The toad could be around here somewhere if you find it just find Neville to give him his toad"

"Okay! I'll go check right now!" I said

Hermione went to the left side as I went to the right side, I checked each compartment asking random people if they seen the toad It was not going well. I opened Another compartment to find someone unexpected on the train as I stared at him, he was quietly reading his book as if he was sucked in his book it was him! He's here!

" Lucas?" I said

 **Lucas p.o.v**

I was reading my book I was so wrapped up in it. Then I thought about my friend Ellie I wonder how she's doing...is she doing okay?

" Lucas?" A voice said as I froze I couldn't move I really hoped it was her. I looked up from my book as I slightly smiled, she hugged me tightly. This day turned out great now that she's here!

" I knew that you'd get your letter!" I said

" your a wizard?!" Ellie said as she looked at me as she was still surprised to see me as I nod.

" my parents are too. so I'm a wizard too" I said

" I can't believe it! This is great! We can study together! Have lunch together too just like we used to back at our old school!" Ellie said as she smiled brightly as I felt butterflies in my stomach as I nod. " I can't wait! It'll be so much fun! Oh you get to meet my brother!"

"Your brother? It wouldn't be Harry Potter is it?" I said as she nod

"Yep! He's in the same year as Us!" Ellie exclaimed "we talked a lot in the compartment he has the same green eyes as mine! I can't wait for you to meet him! Oh I better go."

"Yeah...can't wait" I said dryly. I was hoping that we would stay here.

"Gah! I almost forgot have you seen a toad around here? A boy name Neville lost it somewhere " Ellie asked

" I haven't seen a toad here." I said

" I better check in the other compartment, I'll see you soon Lucas!" Ellie said as she left the compartment, I slightly smiled I'm happy that she's going to hogwarts, I secretly prayed that she'll be in slytherin thays how we can spend more time together.

 **End of Lucas p.o.v.**

Ellie closed the compartment door she smiled she's happy that her best friend was going to the same school. She's also really excited to learn. She searched the other compartments and no one else seen neville's toad so she told hermione. After that hermione told her to change into her uniform so she did and took one look at her new uniform as she smiled. She went back to see if her brother and Ron got changed as well as she opened the compartment door. She saw that It was three new boys.

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

I recognized the one in the middle easily it was that stupid boy that almost ruined my book.

"Is it true?" he said "They're saying all down the train that Harry and Ellie Potter's in this Compartment. So it's you two is it?"

"So what if we are?" I said the other two boys looked like they were going to hurt you if you insulted them or said something wrong they reminded me of Those bullies at my old school I wasn't afraid of them.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." The blonde boy said carelessly noticing our stares I felt the blonde boy take my hand into his and bring it to his lips placing a chaste kiss on the top of my hand. Ew...gross... "And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Am I supposed to be impressed by that?" I said

I heard Ron gave a cough which could have been hiding a snicker. Draco looked at him. "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"How dare you say that! You don't even know him!" I said as I pulled my hand away from him.

" You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He said as he extended his hand out " I can help you there"

"No, we can sort out the wrong ones ourselves right Elle's?" Harry said

"Yep, I don't need any help from you blondie " I said

"You'll regret it potters." he said as he was red in the face. He looked at me so I glared at him, they left so Ron and Harry got changed in the boys room as We finally arrived at the school I couldn't wait to see what it looked like!

"First years! First years over here!" a voice called out.

I looked over and saw a giant waving his arm into the air, a lantern in his other hands When he saw Harry a huge smile went across his face.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry called he made our way over to him as I followed him.

" Harry! Hello! Oh...its Ellie! Wow you look so much like Lilly! It's like looking at her twin! " Hagrid said

Did I really look like my biological mother? I wondered what they looked like...if hagrid says I look like her then maybe Harry has more if dads features as I smiled. It's actually a nice feeling.

After that all of the first years got together, Hagrid announced that we would go over to the castle in boats. I got into a boat with Hermione and Lucas

We were sitting still in the boat, when all of a sudden, the boats began to move by magic. I looked over to Harry, who had a big smile on his face. Then I saw something that spooked me. I jerked away from it and saw that it was a large, brown toad. I gave a small shudder I never liked toads but it looks like the one that Neville lost so I picked it up and Man it felt slimy and gross! It was giving me goosebumps!

"Hey Neville!" I called and he looked over at me. "Is this your toad? Please say it's your toad!"

I held it up as I shuddered even more i felt the slimy toad in my hands and neville smiled, "Trevor!"

"I'll give it to you now please take it! " I said and he took the toad being careful that neither of us would fall overboard now that would be embarrassing the first day and humiliating yourself over a toad.

I looked at Lucas as we both smiled as I gave a small smile to hermione as she smiled brightly at me, we saw ahead the school came into view.

It was magnificent. A giant castle just like in the fairytale no it was better than the fairytale it was real, I smiled brightly at the beautiful view.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think, any comments or suggestions feel free to Pm me.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Ocs.**

Chapter 4

The boats finally came to a stop after a long ride through the lake. After we unloaded, we started to walk towards the castle.

Once we got into the castle, we were told to wait in a hallway just outside of what was called the Great Hall, which was were all of the other students were already seated and waiting for the first years to arrive.

"I'm going ter get Professor McGonagall, you wait here..." Hagrid said as he went into another room.

I felt really nervous this was it! the start of the school year! Casting spell! Learning other things from all of the books that I read over the summer and spending time with my twin brother and my friend Lucas.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. I gasped in amazement the entrance hall was so big! I never thought I'd see something like this! This definitely reminded me straight off of my favorite fairytale book!

We all followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I glanced at the older kids in their seats. Lucas and hermione was next to me in my other side was my brother Harry with Ron but Malfoy was behind me making feel strangely nervous and a bit ticked off since I was still a bit mad at him for ruining my book sand making fun of Ron. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She started off.

"The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

' I guess maybe I could explore the place on the weekends. This castle is big I just hope I don't get lost in this place.' I thought to myself.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." Professor McGonagall said before she left the chamber.

"You okay Ellie?" Lucas whispered

" I'm a little nervous, Lucas do you know how we'll be sorted?" I asked

"Well my mum was a student here, I think she said that something will help us pick the house" Lucas said

"What is that something?" I asked I just hope it wasn't something like a test to see where we'd go. If it was an oral quiz then I might pass but actual magic casting I really don't know how. I felt myself getting even more nervous as I clutched onto my blue backpack.

" I don't know, I forgot but don't be nervous Ellie I just know that everything will be okay." Lucas said

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I said

"Is it working?" Lucas said

"A little" I whispered as I saw a slight smile from him others couldn't tell because of his long hair It was long until his neck. I don't know why but he didn't want it cut, maybe because he likes it long? But I think it's nice a little greasy though but nice, it just suits him.

When we entered the Great Hall, we were all in awe. The room was big There sat four long tables, each holding students from the different houses, and then there was one more placed at the far side of the room where the teachers sat. Right in front of the teachers sat a single stool with a large brown hat. When we reached this stood, we all came to a stop.

Professor McGonagall stepped in front of the first years and pulled out a roll of parchment.

"I will call each of you by name and you will sit on the stool to be sorted," she announced.

"Abbot, Hannah!" she called.

When Hannah sat down on the stool, the hat came to life.

"Hmmm..." it said.

"Did it just talk?" Harry asked looking at me.

"Yeah...but remember this is a school about magic so anything is possible." I whispered and looked back at Hannah, who looked terrified.

" she's right around here things like that might be normal" Lucas whispered

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

She stepped off the stool and ran over to sit next to the cheering table that I assumed was the Hufflepuff house. McGonagall called out several more names, most of which I didn't know. However, I recognized both Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom who were both sorted into Gryffindor.

" Knight,Lucas!" She called

I smiled at Lucas as he sat at the stool as she placed the hat on him barely a minute it shouted Slytherin then it was Draco Malfoy, after having the hat barely touch his head, was immediately sorted into Slytherin.

"Not a single decent person has been sorted into that house..." Ron muttered as we all watched Malfoy strut over to his table as I was a bit sad that Lucas was in Slytherin.

"I would hate being stuck with him in the same house." I said " I feel bad for Lucas. "

"He's your friend he lived in America right?" Ron said

"Yeah how do you know that?" I asked

"My dad knows his mum" Ron said

"Potter, Ellie!" McGonagall called after several more moments.

I heard several gasps when I walked up to the stool and couldn't but notice everyone's stares as I felt nervous then I looked at the teachers table. The same man that helped me with getting my things for Hogwarts and checking up on me over the summer. Today he wore all black robes, and I couldn't help but notice that as soon as I met his dark black eyes, I noticed that he had a different look this time. I couldn't explain it but I shrugged it off as I sat on the stool I felt the hat on my head.

'Hmm lets see caring, very intelligent, brave...Difficult. The courage you have for defending your friend back at your old school...a bit mischievous...but you have great intelligence...maybe Ravenclaw or Griffindor...hmm '

I glanced at the tables, I felt ready for anything then the hat yelled out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

I smiled and walked over to the cheering table of Gryffindors, sitting next to who I recognized as Neville Longbottom from the boat and across the Weasley twins that I had seen at King's Cross Station. I glanced at Lucas in his table I noticed a slightly sad look from him.

"POTTER, HARRY!" McGonagall had to shout over the cheering Gryffindors.

Everyone grew silent again as I watched my brother have an argument with the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

"WE GOT BOTH POTTERS!" the Weasley twins yelled over all of their cheering house.

Harry sat next to me and smiled. A few minutes later, Ron sat up on the stool.

"Ugh, another Weasley. GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted and Ron came over to sit next to Harry.

At last, the sorting was over. After McGonagall had the stool and hat disappear, the old man that had been sitting in the middle of the teacher's table stood up. This man had long silver hair, with a matching long beard, and had half-moon spectacles that covered his eyes.

"Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" and he sat back down

I scrunch my eyebrows together a smile on my face even though I was confused I couldn't help a small laugh escape. He was so different than most of the Professors I've met well at least in my old school. Everyone clapped and cheered. "Is he...a bit mad?" I hear Harry ask Percy just as confused as I was. "Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes Harry? What about you Ellie?"

"That's a lot of food" I said looking across the table they're was a lot of different types of food a few I recognized and I few I never even tried before.

"What's that?" I asked

" Yorkshire pudding try some it's good" Harry said

"What's in it?" I said looking at the Yorkshire pudding.

"Oh it's like a type of bread try some it taste good when you add a bit of gravy." Harry said

I took one as I took a bite as I smiled. "You're right it does taste good, it's kinda sweet though." I said

"Yeah, make sure you eat all of it" Harry said

"You too but try not to get sick" I said

" I won't. " he said as he smiled

Immediately, Ron dug into the food and everyone else wasn't far behind him. I grabbed enough food to fill my plate entirely.

"Hello!" a voice said.

I looked over to my right and saw a head poking up through the table.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"That's Nearly-Headless Nick!" a boy a few seats down from me announced.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas..." the ghost muttered as it floated away from the table.

"How can you be nearly headless?" I asked him.

"Like this..." he said as his tilted his head to the side, however it did not actually fall off of his head.

"Ewwww!" a few kids said.

The transparent ghost smiled and floated off as he put his head back in place.

We began eating for a few more minutes when I looked back up at the teacher's table feeling someone staring at me. When I looked up, I noticed that snape had been looking at me earlier as our eyes met I gave him a small smile as he quickly jerked his head avoiding eye contact. I though he was nice since he helped me over the summer.

After eating the food dessert came up I couldn't believe all of the sweets they had here! Some I always imagine eating! I looked at the table thinking which one I should eat. As I saw the dessert that me and my dad always get on my birthday. I remember he'd always worked extra hard because this type of dessert was expensive at least where I live it was a little expensive. But it tasted so good I grabbed the strawberry chiffon cake as well as extra strawberries.

"Does anyone know who that man is?" Harry asked the people around us . "The one sitting next to quirrell..."

"That's Professor Snape," the oldest Weasley brother announced as he told us his name is Percy , " He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to. Everyone knows he's after Quirrells job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." I was a little surprised at what Percy said

"What? How doesn't he like Potions I'm already read the books and it looks interesting." I said

I turn to Percy.

"Oh, I'm Ellie-" I started.

"I know who you are," Percy said, almost laughing.

"Oh..." I said.

I looked back up at the teacher's table.

"Ow!" Harry said as he clutched his scar.

"What was that about?" Ron asked looking at Harry,

"I think it's Snape ...my scar started burning right when he looked over here..." Harry said rubbing his scar.

But for the first time since we got to know each other in a while, I had to disagree with my brother because Ever since I was little my dad said I always had a knack for telling who are the good ones and which ones are the bad ones. I just follow my gut feeling. I just can't explain it I just know that snape might not be the cause of Harry's burning scar I didn't want to argue with him since we're starting to know each other.

Soon the dessert was over and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall was silent. "Ahem, just a few more words now before we get to bed. I have a few start of the term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

"I have also been asked to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"He's not serious?" he muttered to someone

"He's gotta be joking right?" I asked

"Must be, it's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere, the forests full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us perfects at least."Percy said

" Ellie so glad that you're in Gryffindor. " Fred said as he smiled

"You'll love it here! We have quite the reputation around here you wouldn't believe it." George said

" Oh I can imagine I overheard your mom. You guys are pranksters so when are you blowing up a toilet?" I asked

" still in the process but if you like we can get you in on a prank we've been planning just say the word" Fred said

" I think that'd be fun." I said

The weasley twins smiled at me. They reminded me of a few of my old friends back home. They reminded me of Nicholas and Hunter, back at my school they loved to cause mischief and prank people for a few laughs witching a reason though, even they knew they're limit.

"I believe that we have all had our fills," Dumbledore said standing up. "So I believe that it is time for us all retire to our dormitories. Goodnight!"

Dumbledore waved his hands and all of the food from the table vanished.

"First years follow me!" Percy Weasley said as he stood up. "I'm your prefect and I'll lead you to the Gryffindor Tower...FOLLOW ME!"

"I'm a prefect!" one of the twins said mocking their older brother.

"I'm a complete baboon!" the other twin said mimicking Percy as well.

Most of the first years laughed at the twins impersonation of Percy, but he did not look amused in the slightest and the twins.

"Off we go," he grumbled and all of the first years followed suit.

"And here we are!" Percy announced as we arrived in front of a painting of a rather large woman. "This is the Fat Lady and you will be required to remember a password to her if you would like to go into the tower. If you forget the password, you will have to wait for another Gryffindor to come by."

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

It may seem odd that this painting talked, but apparently it was very common in the wizarding world. Every one of the painting in Hogwarts talked and was able to move around in the paintings. Not to mention the fact that almost every staircase in the castle moved around. It was very strange I know it will take me a while to get use to it.

"The password is Caput Draconis," Percy announced.

"Correct," the Fat Lady said as the painting opened up like a door.

When we all went through the door, we walked into a circular common room that was decorated with scarlet tapestries, had various squishy looking chairs, and tables.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room!" Percy announced. "Through the door you will find two separate staircases; the one on the right leads to the girl's dormitories and to the left the boy's dormitories."

I walked up into the girls dormitory to see where exactly I was sleeping. I took the staircase on the right and discovered that the rooms. I went into the room labeled First Years. While I was there, I met some of the people that I would be sharing the room with. There was Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil. Apparently Parvati has a twin but she's in Ravenclaw, I felt lucky that me and Harry are in the same house I guess it must've been twin telepathy? either way I'm happy to be in the same house.

I sat in my bed. I couldn't help but smile my trunk was up here as well. I open my trunk and pull out my PJ's and changed after that I sat on the bed stroking Rose's feathers affectionately.

" I know I'll be owling my dad tomorrow." I said

" You're dad? Didn't he get killed by you-know-who?" Hermione said

" Oh I meant my adopted dad." I said I explain to her my story about being adopted to a fisherman and his wife and living in America up to finding out about my brother and being a witch. Hermione didn't say anything else as she stayed quiet until I was finished.

" So that's...well It must've been really shocking news" Hermione said

" Yeah, but Im Happy, happy about having a brother and all but I miss my dad." I said

"What about your adopted mum?" She asked

" She died when I was little Hermione. But before she died she bought me this backpack to use it on my first day in Hogwarts" I said showing her my blue backpack.

"It's pretty. The designs are really interesting I haven't seen a backpack like that anywhere." Hermione said she was right the backpack was different it had a few designs that looked pretty.

I let out a yawn. "Let's get some sleep I'll wake you up tomorrow " Hermione said

" Good night Hermione" I said

"Good night Ellie " she said

We turned off the lights as I fell asleep.i smiled tomorrow is the start of a new day.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any comments or suggestions pm me.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Ocs.**

Chapter 5

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

" Ellie wake up." a female voice said lightly moving my shoulder.

"Five more minutes..." I mumbled

" Ellie come on wake up." the voice said " We have to go and get breakfast with the others."

I got up from my bed, my red hair was messy and all over my face as I rubbed my eyes to see Hermione already dressed.

" Good morning. " I said as I yawned

" Good morning are you going to get dressed now?" She asked

"Yeah! Just give me a few minutes!" I said I grabbed my uniform and other things as I ran to the bathroom.

In a few minutes I got out of the bathroom fully dressed in my uniform, I brushed my hair as Left it loose with a few hair clips in place. I was ready to start the day.

"Ready for classes?" Hermione asked

I nodded excitedly "Yeah I am!" She smiled at me.

"Want to have breakfast with me?" Hermione asked

"Yeah let's go!" I said I grabbed my blue backpack.

We walked down the halls. Hermione lead the way to the great hall. I still had trouble finding the place the castle is really big. Someone could get lost if they don't know they're way.

"Look, there she is."

"Where?"

"The one next to the bushy haired girl."

"The girl with the blue backpack?"

"Yeah that's the one."

I glance around they were whispering and talking about me...Maybe this was happening to Harry too I don't like it when people talk about me it makes me nervous.

"Ellie you okay?" Hermione asked

" Yeah I'm fine. " I said No one could ruin this day for me. We entered the great hall I was amazed to see that food was already there. Immediately I saw Harry and Ron eating some cereal as I glanced I saw Lucas in his table. He waved and smiled at me so I smiled and waved back.

We rushed over to them and took our seats "Morning Ellie, you sleep good?" I look up at Harry and smiled.

"It felt different I'm used to sleeping when the floors moving." I said

"Moving floor?" Ron said scratching the back of his head.

"I live in a house boat sometimes at night it moves a lot." I said " Since you know that me and Harry live in different countries."

" Oh I forgot. " Ron said

'How could you forget if a girl is talking to you in a different accent? Are you that clueless?' I thought

"Anyway how did you sleep?" I ask I felt a bit weird at the moment only because I was in a skirt, I was so used to wearing My old jeans when dad couldn't buy my new semester clothes. I guess I will have to get used to wearing skirt.

"Pretty good." Harry said I smiled at him, as I ate my food.

After breakfast we started to look at our schedules we all had the same classes it wasn't so bad each teacher had a different subject.

The rest of the week went really well most of the time I would hang out with Harry, Ron and Hermione and sometimes I hang out with Lucas at the library as he explain to me about the other types of magic or any subject that I needed help with.

It was Friday morning and I saw Harry and Ron in their seats in the great Hall eating. they weren't lost this time. I sat down as I smiled at Lucas in his table as he smiled back at me.

"So what's our next class?" I asked

"Double Potions with the Slytherins." Hermione says taking a bite of her eggs.

"Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them...we'll be able to see if it's true." Ron said.

"Huh well I think he's not that bad." I said as bit my toast I was excited for Potions I've spent so many nights reading over my Potions book I couldn't wait to learn more!

"That's because you haven't taken his class yet." Ron said

Mail had just arrived I was used to the owls swooping in carrying mail they circled around the hall until they found their owners. I saw rose flap her wings and drop a letter in My seat. and land on my shoulder.

"Morning, want some of my toast?" I gave her bits of my toast before nibbling my ear affectionately making me smile. I opened my letter it was from my dad.

 _'Hey my little sailor girl!_

 _Everything is going good here, I manage to fix the leaks from our house so your room is safe from being flooded! (Just kidding! Just joking about the flood!) I hope your doing okay at that school._

 _I'm doing well at my job it's a busy season now so most of the time I'm home late but don't worry about me I can't wait to see you to show me what your learning! Please write back to tell me all about it. And tell me about your friends and your brother._

 _Love, your dad '_

I finished reading I couldn't help but smile at reading the letter that dad gave me. I quickly took out my quill and parchment to write to my dad.

" Hagrid wants to know if we would want to have a cup of tea with him around three." Harry said

"Hagrid?" I said

" He's really nice, he helped me get my supplies and he said he wanted to see you." Harry said

"Yeah. " I said

After breakfast I practically ran to the dungeons with Hermione and Lucas right behind me. When we entered the classroom I was slightly disturbed and a little disgusted at the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls, so I sat down at the nearest seat Lucas and hermione followed suit. I saw Snape at the desk getting up and in front of the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep though human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death...if you aren't as big of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

I had to stop grinning. I was pumped to show that I wasn't stupid, I know I can handle anything. I was going to prove that I would be great in his class.

"Potter!" I jumped slightly Professor Snape suddenly said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion or wormwood?"

I know this one, I read it before I went to bed last night! But I wasn't sure who he was talking to so I just raised my hand.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said I saw Hermione's hand shoot into the air.

Professor Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Fame clearly isn't everything." He spoke while ignoring Hermione's hand, which I thought was rude to ignore people.

"Well?" He said not even looking at me, I wondered why he's not looking at me when I'm going to answer his question.

"Well, professor it makes a sleeping potion powerful enough to be called the Draught of Living Death." He didn't seem surprised that I knew the answer, maybe because he told me to read my textbooks before school started.

"Lets try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand was raised again and I raised my hand.

"I don't know sir." Harry said

I could hear Draco and his group who were shaking with laughter, I turn and glared at him.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" he said " ?" He looked at me, I felt a little nervous but I answered the question.

"That's an easy one professor, it's a stone taken from the stomach of a goat" I said he stared down at me and I saw some sort of emotion in those cold black eyes. I could've sworn I saw that same emotion when he first met me.

" Try following your sister's example on actually reading a book before coming here,potter." Snape said

I felt bad why was he being mean to Harry? And why does he seem like he's being nice to me? I don't get this teacher at all.

"What is the difference, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" He asked I raised my hand.

"I don't know," Harry said "I think Hermione and Ellie does though, why don't you try them?" a few people laughed at Harry's sassy remark, but I could tell that snape wasn't in a good mood.

"Miss Potter!" He said which made me jump to my seat.

"Well I think they are the same plant..."

He cut me off "Do you really think that?" he snapped I felt a bit nervous, I couldn't think I felt nervous by All the stares in the classroom, my eyes shifted towards Lucas he slightly nodded that I'm right.

" Yes, they're both the same." I said

"That would be correct." He turned around and I sighed with relief "Well? Why aren't you all copying that?!" there was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment.

Snape put us all into pairs and set us to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils but somehow there was an odd number in both houses so I was paired up with Lucas. It was strange that two different people in different houses got paired up especially if it seemed like rival houses at that. But I didn't care Lucas is my friend either way I felt a bit happy.

" Hey" Lucas said

" I can't believe we're paired up in potions." I said

" Yeah, me either well...lets get started." Lucas said

"Okay!"I said feeling excited

A few minutes into making it I constantly checked my cauldron and reading the instructions to see if I'm doing it right and I was happy of how it's coming out.

"It's looking good Ellie."Lucas whispered

"Thanks."I said

All of a sudden I heard a boys scream in pain, when I looked I saw Neville covered in boils, in the end he had to go the hospital wing I felt really bad for him, He's just a bit clumsy at times. I heard Malfoy snickering and laughing at Neville. It made me so mad so I turn and glared at him.

"The lousy git can't even create a potion correctly." Malfoy said

"What's a Git?"I whispered as I glanced at Lucas, he answered my question.

"It sorta means that he's an idiot but a bit more ruder."Lucas whispered

"That's not nice!"I whispered I immediately glared at Malfoy. He noticed my gaze and just gave a small smug like look.

"Miss Potter, It's almost perfect maybe if it was heated for ten more seconds then it would've gotten to be nearly well." I look up at Professor Snape he was examining the potion that I made with Lucas. " , Stay after class I would like to speak with you." I nodded looking up into those dark eyes that I somehow saw a small very small flicker of emotions.

"Yes sir." No one had gotten as nearly as a 'perfect' potion as Malfoy but I was a bit happy that I didn't make a fool of myself in today's class. I sat in my seat reading a bit while everyone left , I did notice that Lucas was waiting in the hall for me for some reason. After a while it was just Me and Professor Snape alone I put my book away in my Blue backpack.

"I was a little impressed with your work earlier today , it just proves that you did follow my advice at reading those textbooks before coming to class." He said

I felt a bit happy that he said that, so I calmly opened my mouth to thank him.

" Thank you sir, after you left I read all of my books I simply liked reading my potions book the most." He nodded.

"I expect you to do well in my class , Study hard." I nodded.

"I will, and Have a nice day I'll see you later."I said

I grab my books and walk out, Lucas was waiting patiently with a small stack of books.

"Ellie, I found a few useful books for us to read for our classes."Lucas said walking a bit at my direction but he tripped knocking the books to the floor Lucas looked at his feet and his shoe laces were tied together. I heard a snickering sound as my gaze landed on Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle, he had his wand at hand, I put the pieces together.

"Malfoy! "I exclaimed

"What? Potter?"Malfoy said looking so innocent but I knew it was an act. "He tripped in his own two feet."

"Really Malfoy? You're just a piece of work."I muttered reaching to grab the book but Malfoy grabbed it. "Can I please have that book back?" I watch him look me over and a smirk slowly rises on his lips.

"Depends what I get in return?" I roll my green eyes.

"Me not punching your face?"I said

"Very funny, I was thinking Something else perhaps something like...We could study together sometime." My left eye twitched.

"In your dreams Malfoy! Not after you pulled a stunt like that on my friend!" I huff helping Lucas up, he manage to fix his shoe laces and I left with him through the halls.

By the time I got outside I was panting clutching my books to my body as I huffed and Lucas was out of breath as well. We walked a bit steadily until were in front of hagrids hut.

"I'll see you later Lucas, okay?"I said

"Yeah...just be careful okay Ellie."he said and he started to walk away.

I knock on the big wooden door and notice a rather large crossbow and a pair of galoshes by the front door.

I could hear a slight shuffling and the door opens "Back Fang." Hagrid opened the door and froze.

"Little Ellie...you...look just like ye mom! Same hair and eyes!"hagrid said

"Hi!"I said giving him a bright smile.

"Come on in then!"he said

"Sorry Im late, Professor Snape kept me after class to tell me to keep studying for his class." I said

"So why were you late? That could've taken a few minutes though." I huff out annoyed thinking back from the incident.

"Harry, you're right...Malfoy played a prank on my friend Lucas..." they stare at me.

"But isn't he from the same house as him?"Ron said

"Yeah, but he just pranked him all of a sudden."I said

"That's weird."Harry said

"Yeah, he's a jerk!" I cross my arms over my chest "What kind of person does that?!" I pouted staring at the ground. "If I ever see him picking on my friend I'll beat him up!"

The others looked at me as if I was kidding.

"No, I mean it I'll beat him up! Back home I kicked some butt! I'm no pushover just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I'll let them walk all over me or my friends!" I said

"Did he hurt you?" I shook my head "Nah, just annoyed me." he nodded

'Harry seemed like the kind of brother any little sister would have...but I can take care of myself.'I thought

After a while it was starting to get dark out before we started to walk back to the castle for dinner. Hagrid had given us a lot of rock cakes sure it was good but those things were hard! I could use one as a weapon! I noticed that Harry had something on his mind but figured it would be best to let him be on his own.

"Remind me to try and say no to Hagrid and his rock cakes!" Ron complained making me smile.

"Come on their not that bad..." I look over one of the cakes "It's kinda better than what my dad cooks...if you guys ever visit my house Don't eat what my dad cooks...trust me on it."

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any comments or suggestions Pm me.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I don't own Harry Potter just My Ocs.**

Chapter 6

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

I was sitting next to Lucas at the library asking questions about flying lesson since he seemed to really it, I found a note pinned up in the bulletin board that we're going to take the class together.

"So basically we might probably learn today is how to hover and how to grip the broom, I already know that since I secretly practiced inside the house. My mum hated that because she thought I would break something or hurt myself." Lucas said

"Oh so that explains why you were wearing that cast in last year." I said

"But the best part is that next year a few will try out for Quidditch." Lucas said

"What's Quidditch?" I asked

"Who don't know about Quidditch?!" Lucas yells he then quickly covered his mouth and we glanced at the librarian hoping that she didn't hear his loud outburst.

"You know I don't know much about wizard sports." I said "Is that a bad thing that I don't know?"

"No not at all. Well Quidditch is the most popular game among all wizards and witches. It's pretty easy to get into the game." Lucas said

A few minutes later he explained to me about quidditch.

"So A snitch is the third smallest ball in the game. It flies around really fast so that you have to chase after it." I said as Lucas nod

"The game ends when the snitch is caught or an agreement is reached between the captains of both teams."Lucas said

"It sounds simple." I said

"Actually it's not the game could go on for days if you can't find the snitch." Lucas said "The longest quidditch game lasted about three months!"

I was shocked "Three months?! Yikes!" I said

"That snitch is a very tricky thing."Lucas said

After the trip to the library we went to have breakfast, we were walking down the halls to the great hall.

"There are three chasers; the Chasers job is to control the Quaffle and attempt to get it in through the goal hoops past the keeper." Lucas explained

I noticed a few other Gryffindors giving us a few looks but I ignored them. Lucas is my friend I don't care which houses we're in, I know that he's my friend and nothing is gonna change that.

"And the Keeper's job is to keep the chasers from scoring?" I ask

"You got it."Lucas said smiling at me.

We walked inside and were walking to the gryffindors table I sat and motioned Lucas to sit next to me to continue our conversation. I felt like someone was staring at me. I look around the room and caught shockingly Draco Malfoy staring at me. He had a glare set on Lucas. Our eyes locked briefly. He sent me a wink before looking to his friends.

"Weirdo." I muttered

"Who's a weirdo?"Lucas asked

"Draco, he was staring at me." I said

In the the middle of our conversation the owls came cutting out what ever we were talking about. Luca's owl Shi and Rose would fly in the great hall and steal some of our breakfast every now and then as we talked.

I noticed Malfoy's Eagle Owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.

I roll my eyes and looked at Lucas as he got a packaged while I opened my letter from my dad. "I wonder if I could wipe that smirk off of malfoy's face. He so reminds me of Jeremy." I said

"Don't get me started on that Muggle prick."Lucas said

"Yeah, I'm so glad that he's not here."I said

"Hey, Look my mum got something nice for me."Lucas said holding out a box of wizard candy.

"Crystallised Pineapple?"I said

"Yeah these are tasty one of my favorites, my mum gave me extra so have a box ."Lucas said handing me a box of it. "It's just pineapple coated in sugar. "

"Sweet! Thanks!"I said smiling at him as I read my letter.

"So how's your dad doing?"Lucas asked

"He says he misses me and that he's doing well, this season they're getting a lot of sea bass from the docks."I said "He also hopes that I'm not getting into trouble and says he hopes that I'm getting along with my brother, oh it says here that he'll send me a box of seashells soon!"

"Seashells? So you're going to make your necklaces?"Lucas asked

"Yeah, I am!" I said "Just cause I'm halfway around the world doesn't mean I'm not gonna try and earn some money! I gotta think about my school supplies for next year!"

Lucas let out a small chuckle.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother.

"It's a Remembrall!" I heard Neville say. "Gran knows I forget things...this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red...oh..." his face fell as the Remembrall started to become scarlet red.

"You forgot something?" I ask Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten.

"What did you forget?"Lucas asked

When Draco Malfoy was passing our table, he snatched the Remembrall out of his hand walking over to me looking it over. I saw Harry, Lucas and Ron shoot up ready to pummel Malfoy.

"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall asks coming over in a flash.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Scowling down at Neville he dropped the Remembrall on the table and sneered "Just looking,"

I saw Malfoy extend his box of goodies toward me. "Want one Ellie?" I shook my head.

"No, I'd rather not Malfoy."I said taking a bite of the sweets that Lucas gave me.

I saw Harry wrapping an arm around me like the protective brother he is and glaring at Malfoy, Lucas stood next to my side glaring at Malfoy too. He glared at them before walking away with Crabbe and Goyle.

As soon Malfoy was gone. Everything was calm again.

"Ellie, you okay?" Harry asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." He nodded smiling softly and looked at Lucas. He gave a light nod to him.

At around three thirty in the afternoon Harry, Ron, Hermione, me and the others hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for our first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, as we marched.

The Slytherin's were already there, and so were broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. I tried to remember what Lucas told me earlier.

Madam Hooch arrived She had short gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'" I hold out my right arm feeling it shake slightly from nerves

"UP!" everyone shouted. I hear a smack and look to my left to see Harry staring down at the broom grasped in his right hand. I look down at mine and call again and it quickly went to my right hand. I glanced at Lucas and he had his broom on his left hand.

I smile over at Him, he lightly smiled back at me. After everyone had their brooms Madam Hooch showed us how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end. She walked down the rows correcting a few students on their gripping.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." Madam Hooch said . "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three, two..." before she could even say one Neville as nervous as he was of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle.

"Come back, boy!" She shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle! I wasn't sure how high he went but I cringe in pain as there was a loud thud along with a nasty crack. Poor Neville was face first in the grass heap.

"Neville!" I gasped

Madam Hooch ran to where Neville landed and checked him.

"Broken wrist." She muttered "Come on, boy. It's alright, up you get." She turned to the rest of us "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville face was tear streaked and was clutching onto his wrist hobbling off with Madam Hooch, she had held her arm around him as they walked off.

"That's gotta hurt, I hope he'll be okay." I said softly to Harry.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherin's joined in Malfoy's laughter except for Lucas.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Parvati Patil snapped glaring at the stupid jerk blonde.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson said. She was a hard faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

I growl slightly glaring at Pansy she's insulting my friends! back at my old school I would literally punch her, but I promised my dad that I would try to behave but I guess I can't keep that promise this year. I took a step forward by Lucas held my shoulder, I glanced at him, since he knows how I am. I kept glaring at pansy.

"Why don't you shut up, Parkinson." I snapped They have no right to insult Neville! Sure Neville has had some trouble being somewhat clumsy and having trouble with his potions but he's my friend, I tried helping him with his potions homework a few times when I needed help with herbology, he was nice enough to help me.

"Make me Potter." I felt Harry and Lucas hold me back as I was about to leap at her and punch her.

"I'm mad too but we don't want you to get into trouble and be sent back home now do we?"Lucas said

"I agree with him."Harry said

"As usual you guys are right."I muttered

"Look!" Malfoy darted forward snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." I stare at the Remembreall as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Harry said quietly.

"Malfoy just give it back, it's not yours."Lucas said quietly.

Everyone had stopped talking to watch. Malfoy's glared at my brother and at Lucas and grew a nasty smile on his face. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about...up a tree?" he snickered to his friends.

"Give it here!" Harry yelled pushing me behind him and into Lucas's arms.

I watched as Malfoy leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well.

"Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" Hermione shouted "Madam Hooch told us not to move, you'll get us all into trouble!" the look Harry was giving was as if he hadn't heard a word she had said.

I watched amazed as Harry kicked off the ground and soared in the air. He flew as if he had done so before, he looked like a natural. Girls from both classes either screamed or gasped. Ron just let out a big whoop of glee. Malfoy flew off in the other direction after he threw the Remembrall as Malfoy flew down to the ground. Harry With incredible speed he dived down and tumbled slightly as he caught the object.

"Whoa! That was awesome!"I said running over to my big brother."Was that really you're first time flying?!"

"Yeah..." he never got to finish though. "HARRY POTTER!" I stare up at Professor McGonagall as she ran over to us. I help Harry get to his feet as he trembled. I lightly hugged him trying to give my brother comfort.

"Mr. Potter, follow me, now." I frown watching as my big brother walking off Professor McGonagall. How can Malfoy get away with something like this! Malfoy was smirking chuckling in joy.

"You think Think no one would notice if I punch him in the face?" I ask Lucas,Ron and Hermione. Of course the three were at a disagreement.

"No." Hermione said glaring over at me.

"Yeah, I think that would be wicked." I gave them both boys a small smile. I'm glad Harry had Ron to be friends with. He was a nice guy, and those two basically bonded over everything immediately.

"How can you say that?" Hermione scolded crossing her arms over her chest "If you really were her friend then you would care about her wellbeing!" I laugh slightly and wait for Madam Hooch to come back. It was basically time to go. So we just talked the rest of the next class.

After we were allowed to leave I had gathered my books and left to do homework out in the sun.I felt The warm rays felt and a soft breeze would blow some of my hair in my face every now and then. But I couldn't concentrate I kept wondering what would happen to Harry. Professor McGonagall seemed pretty mad. I don't want Harry to leave now that we're still trying to get to know each other as brother and sister. I gathered my books putting them inside my blue backpack. I looked at the backpack closely.

I wondered what my mom was thinking when she bought this for me, it's not the type of backpack you would see in the store, the design was different maybe because she wanted me to be different than the other girls? I smiled lightly.

'Maybe I should ask my dad about my mom some more.'I thought 'Oh yeah I better finish my potions essay, I did tell snape that I would do well in his class!' I quickly took out my notebook and started to do my essay.

"Draco look there's Potter's sister." I could hear Crabbe's annoying voice shout. I roll my eyes and I quickly packed up my things try to and leave.

"Right then boys, watch how it's down." He sauntered over to the tree I was sitting under. "Evening Ellie, what did you think of my flying? Pretty amazing right?"

I clutch onto my backpack tighter. "I'm busy Malfoy." He didn't pay attention though to what I said.

"I know I'm pretty amazing maybe one day I could give you a ride." I ignored him as I placed my book in my backpack "Come on, take a walk with me."

I sent him a glare. "No thanks."

He frowned "Why not?"

I growl slightly "Because I don't like you, you might have gotten My brother expelled." I huff out grabbing my stuff and walking away.

"Come on don't bring him into this." Draco said

"Stop following me you...you toerag!"I said running away from Draco. 'Wait did I just call him a toerag? Great I guess listening to all of Lucas's comments rubbed off on me.

When I went back to the common room. I sighed in relief seeing my older brother smiling and talking to Ron excitedly.

I quickly hug him tightly "Thank god you're okay! I don't know what'd I'd do! I think I would've punched Malfoy in the face! " he laughed and held me. "What did Professor McGonagall want?" I ask pulling away.

"She wants me to be the Gryffindor seeker. That's what she wanted to tell me. Did you know our dad played Quidditch?" I stare at him shocked before smiling

"No wonder you flew so well! You got that from dad!" I scrunch my eyebrows together "Wait Lucas told me that first years were forbidden from playing quidditch?"

"No usually kids start to join the Quidditch team around the second year. But it's never happened before, Harry has to be the youngest player of the century!" Harry just smiled brightly "I start training next week." I smile at him "Oh! Don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." I nodded my head.

It was dinner I was getting used to the different foods they served here although I missed the usual meals back home, but these were good. I overhead Draco, Harry and Ron saying something about a wizard duel and I got curious. But I was surprised that they were going to do that tonight which got me worried so I decided to go just in case.

After dinner I sat in front of the fire reading my potions book again. I wished I had another one to read but I'll just wait till next year or ask snape if he could recommend a few books for me. At half past eleven Harry and Ron were creeping down the stairs.

I watch as they almost reach the portrait hole when Hermione scolded them. "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry!" I flick the light on. Hermione was dressed in her pink bathrobe while I was in my purple one.

"You!" Ron said furiously. "Go back to bed!"

I roll my eyes and stood up walking over to Harry crossing my arms "Trying to sneak away from me, huh big brother?" He looked at me sheepishly for a moment

"I don't want you to be around that git." I shrug my shoulders

"I'll have to deal with him my way. I'm not going to sit back and watch my older brother get hurt. I'll put a stop to it if I have to, one of these days I swear I'll punch that idiot." I said

I shook my head and walk closer with them and saw Neville outside.

He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked awake suddenly. "Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The passwords 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now; the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." Hermione explained.

"How's your arm?" I ask softly looking it over worried

"Fine." He showed us all "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good- well, look, Neville. We've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later..." he panicked "Don't leave me! I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." I frown poor guy was scared. "If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned the Curse of Bogies Quirrel told us about, and use it on you both."

We ran along corridors, At every turn I felt my stomach turn expecting to be caught by Mrs. Norris or Filch. Thankfully we were very lucky.

We sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room. Big surprise Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. We edged along the walls, keeping our eyes on the doors on both sides of the room.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out." Ron whispered. I stiffen as a noise in the next room but it wasn't Malfoy but I would rather it had been. We saw the door open slightly and...I saw Lucas? He saw us and quietly walked over us in a hurry.

"What's he doing here?"Ron whispered loudly.

"Listen it's a trap!"Lucas warned the five of us Looked at him.

We heard more noises.

"Come on! Let's go!"Lucas whispered "Filch is looking for us!"

I ran alongside my friends toward the door as silent as possible. "They're in here somewhere, probably hiding." I could hear my heart hammering in my chest as my fear kicked in. "This way!"

Lucas mouthed grabbing my hand as he began to creep down the long gallery full of suits of armor. Neville let out a terrified squeak and broke into a run. He had tripped and grabbed Ron in the middle as the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing were loud enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelled and we broke out into a sprint down the gallery, no looking back to see whether Filch was following. We swung around the doorpost and down one corridor then another. Harry in the lead as he ran us all around the castle.

We ran through a tapestry and apparently we were in the Charms classroom. It was a long way from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him." Harry panted leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead and turn to Lucas.

"Thanks..."Harry said

"No, problem mate."Lucas said gasping for air,

Neville was doubled over, wheezing and sputtering apologies. "I...told you." Hermione gasped, clutching at the stich in her chest. "I...told...you." She said again

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower."Ron said "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy wasn't coming. I overheard him talking with his friends, so I snuck out to warn you guys."Lucas explained

"I knew it, that idiot couldn't be trusted." I told Harry glaring at the ground

"You know, you're not like the other Slytherin."Ron said

"Uh...thanks I guess."Lucas said

"Lets go." we were about to leave the doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of us. Peeves. He saw us and gave a squeal of delight! "Shut up Peeves...please...you'll get us thrown out." He only cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." He taunted I bite my lip "Should I tell Filch, I should." He said in saintly voice yet his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

I look up at Peeves. "Please Peeves just let us slide just this once!" I begged he yelled out.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED, DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" I ran underneath Peeves toward the end of the corridor where we slammed into a door. It was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as we pushed helplessly at the door. "We're done for! This is the end!" I could hear footsteps running toward us.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione snarled. She grabbed my wand out of my pocket and tapped the lock whispering "Alohomora!" the lock clicked and the door swung open. We ran through and shut it quickly, pressing our ears against the wooden door listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'." I sighed in relief Peeves wasn't going to tell on us. "Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?" Peeves only cackled "Shan't say nothing if you don't say please." Peeves said in his annoying singsong voice.

"Alright...please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" there was a sound of whooshing away as Filch was cursing in rage. "He thinks this door is locked." Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay...get off Neville!"

I look over at Neville who was tugging at my sleeve sleeve staring up at something. "What?" I looked up and immediately tugged at Harry's sleeve.

I stared at the large monster like dog that was filling the whole space between the ceiling and floor. It had three heads, three noses, three pairs of mad eyes, and three drooling mouths.

I could hear the door open and someone grab me by the waist pulling me away quickly

"Ellie let's go!" Lucas exclaimed dragging me out quickly slamming the door quickly and holding my right hand in his as we ran down the corridor.

We didn't stop running till we reached the portrait of the fat lady on the seventh floor. "Where on earth have you all been?" she asks as she was looking down at our bathrobes hanging off our shoulders and our flushed, sweaty faces. "Never mind that...pig snout, pig snout," Harry panted. The portrait swung forward.

I looked over at Lucas panting heavily and still holding my hand.

"Lucas, you can let go of my hand now." I said

"Oh...uh yeah...sorry about that."Lucas muttered letting go of my hand letting out an awkward cough.

"Thanks again for helping me and my friends."I said

"No problem, I better go back to my room now...so I'll see you later then?" He asked

"Yeah see you tomorrow and be careful."I said smiling at him. Waving him goodbye as I went inside the common room.

"What do you think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron said. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione caught her breath and got her temper back. "You don't use your eyes any of you, do you?" she snapped "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Harry took a guess "The floor?"

Ron glared at her "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with the heads."

"I was too busy staring at it too."I said

She rolled her eyes at us. "No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

"So he's a guard dog." I said

I stood up with Hermione yawning as she glared at Harry and Ron. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have been killed, or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah I'm off to bed too, gonna wake up early and go with Lucas he said he was going to help me with something." I hurried after Hermione quickly.

"How can you not be mad at them? They broke the rules and we could have almost gotten caught!" Hermione said

I nodded crawling into bed as we whispered back and forth together.

"I'm more mad at Malfoy, and well I willingly wanted to go." She stared at me. "I wasn't going to let Malfoy hurt my brother even if it was a trap." She sighed.

"It was still very stupid." I nodded in agreement."So...That Slytherin friend of yours seems nice. He went his way to warn you despite almost getting caught."

"I know right? He's always been like that since I met him."I said "He's a bit stubborn sometimes and doesn't show much of his feelings but he's nice."

"He seems smart too."Hermione said

"Yeah he is. He's my best friend and he always has my back."I said "Always."

"Let's get some sleep alright?" Hermione said as I nodded grabbing my blanket as I slept for the night.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any comments or suggestions are welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter just My Ocs.**

Chapter 7

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

"Ellie, did you get the Daisies?" Lucas asked me.

The two of us got up extra early to go outside to restock on some of our potion ingredients. At least on the plants and other stuff that we could easily find around the school.

"Yeah, I got a whole bunch of them, you were right they're growing here like crazy."I said

"Hey, I found some nettle. Answer this question what two potions has this as an ingredient?"Lucas asked showing the nettle.

"Okay...I know this one... Nettles are used in potion-making two ways. Fresh nettles are used in the Boil-Cure Potion and the dried nettles are used in the Herbicide Potion." I said

"Yep, you got it right you're a natural at it Ellie."Lucas said smiling at me.

"It's only cause you helped me study."I said adding the nettle in the small jar.

"But I think you don't need my help."Lucas admitted

"Yes I do, besides its always fun brewing potions with you. How do you know about it so much?"I asked

"Well I learned it from my mum."Lucas said "She's a potioneer and owns her own shop selling potions."

"No wonder you're so good at it."I said

We heard the bell ring that it was time for class, the two of us quickly gathered our things to run, today's first class was potions. We hurried and luckily we made it on time. Both houses looked at us and as usual I heard a few whispers from both houses I ignored them. I sat down at the table.

"Today you will attempt to make the Herbicide potion, the instructions are on the board."Snape sternly said "You may begin."

I felt so pumped I know that recipe like the back of my hand so I took out my ingredients and started on the potion. I barely looked up at the board I occasionally glanced at Lucas and at my brother to see how they're doing. I sometimes glanced at Neville since potions isn't his best subject and I tend to try and help him a bit. After everyone was done with the potion, Snape was inspecting all of our work.

So far, a few people in the class has failed the potion we were making today even Harry, Ron, and Neville. I guess not everyone is good at this but it's just the first year I'm dire with a lot of practice they'll be fine. Now, I bottled my potion and Snape was in my desk.

He picked up the potion looking closely at it. Every so often, he would glance up at me and back down at the potion. Truthfully I felt a bit nervous but I felt like I did it right.

"Well done..." Snape murmured and said something under his breath.

"Huh?" I asked.

He looked at me, right into my eyes. It reminded me of how we first met when he gave me my letter. Only back then he seemed a bit surprised and maybe something else too that I couldn't describe it.

"Nothing..." he whispered and slowly walked over to Lucas station which was next to mind, looking lost in thought which made me even more curious at his behaviour.

i noticed that Lucas lightly glanced at me the corner of his mouth moved to a half smirk. I lightly smiled at him. I noticed Snape looking at us. For a moment, I saw something In his dark eyes. He looked sad. His eyes were shining and his face dropped. He normally looked so bitter and angry, but something changed when He saw me and Lucas being friendly to eachother, I didn't understand what or why?

When everyone's potion had been graded, Snape took his place in front of the room once again.

"You all did...dreadful," Snape said as he paced through the front of the class. "Only three of you managed to complete the potion without a single error. Lucas Knight, Hermione Granger and...Ellie Potter. Considering that the rest of you do not understand the proper way to create this potion, I expect you all to write an essay explaining what you did wrong and how you should actually make this potion without having it explode," he glared at Neville and Seamus.

"However, the three people that made this potion correctly are exempt from this assignment..." he finished.

After class ended I started to get my things in my table, I was the last one to pack up today. I was hoping that I could ask snape to recommend a few potions books, I was slightly nervous since I really don't know what he'll say.

"Professor?"I asked

He stopped grading the papers and looked up from his desk avoiding eye contact.

"What is it ?" He asked

"I...um...I was wondering if you could recommend a few other potion books?"I asked softly

He glanced up a bit meeting my eyes, his gaze softened a bit, he took out a piece of parchment and wrote down something. He gave me the paper in his elegant handwriting.

"Here's a few that are good to help you study." He said

"Thank you Professor." I said giving him a soft smile.

I heard him mutter something that I couldn't understand and I gave him a curious look.

"Just study hard." He said

"You know I will professor."I said walking out of his classroom stuffing the note in my backpack.

After that I couldn't stop smiling I was going to read more potions book! I immediately ran to find Lucas to go to the library to check on the books. Lucas was really excited about it too. After that I found out that Harry got a new broomstick for the Quidditch game! I was really happy for him that he'll be able to use it. I felt really happy for my brother.

Once we were done we had charm class. Today is when we were able to actually do magic!

"You just wave your wand and say 'Wingardium Leviosa.'" Professor Flitwick instructed. "Remember swish and flick!"

We all had feathers sitting in front of us and we were supposed to make them levitate.

So far, no one had been able to make their feathers move, including Harry.

"Wingardrium leviosaaa," Ron said stabbing his feather repeatedly.

"No, no, no!" Hermione said. "You're doing it wrong. It's pronounced Wingardium Leviosa, you have to say it right."

"Well if you're so brilliant, why don't you do it!" Ron said.

"Fine," Hermione said picking up her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather slowly began to float up into the air.

"Congratulations Ms. Granger!" Professor Flitwick clapped.

"Well, aren't you just talented," Ron muttered.

If Hermione had heard him, she didn't show it, she just watched her feather. I looked at my feather I took a deep breath and picked up my wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I said my feather slowly started to float.

"Good work !" Professor Flitwick said

I lightly smiled and kept my feather up.

"It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends!" Ron said after class. "She's always showing off!"

Suddenly I saw a person with big, bushy hair push past Ron, walking fast.

"I think she heard you." Harry said

"So?" Ron said but he looked uncomfortable. I growl and glared at Ron smacking him on the back of his head several times.

"You jerk! Stop being mean to Hermione! It's not her fault that she's good at these subjects!" I snapped

"Harry! Control your sister!" He yelled as I smack him hard.

"I'm not getting near her! She's your problem." Harry said

"Ellie?"Lucas said seeing me in the hallway as I was so mad at Ron that I stormed off.

"You all are a bunch of idiots!"I yelled out.

"Uh-oh...what did you guys do?"Lucas asked quietly to The two boys. In which they just shrugged.

By next class I still couldn't find her. "Ugh where is she?" I was really worried about her. I noticed lavender talking to pavarti.

"Hey Lavender, do you know where Hermione is?" I asked she thought about it for a moment

"Oh I saw her in the girls bathroom. She might still be there." I nodded

"Thanks Lavender!" I said

I ran as fast as I could to the first floor bathroom and checked every stall. I heard a loud cry filled with sobs.

"Hermione, Hermione it's me. Please open up." I begged walking over to the third stall in.

"Go away." I heard her say

"No. I won't leave you. Don't listen to what Ron said he's being an idiot. You should know that some boys are idiots." There were a few sniffles but the door wouldn't budge. "I'm not leaving this bathroom until you get out of there." I warn crossing my arms and sitting on the floor.

"Just go away." She said in a small whisper, I could barely hear.

"No way, I'm not leaving one of my friend alone when she needs someone." I said

" There was a small gasp "Y-You think I'm your friend?" I smile and stand up staring at the wooden door.

"You bet I do! I couldn't have picked a better friend." I smile brightly staring at the door there was a small shuffle before the door opened slightly. I saw a puffy eyed girl with tear stains coating her pretty face. "You're sweet, incredibly smart, and helpful." She opens the door and hugs me tightly crying into my shoulder.

"Don't let those two stupid boys be the reason you cry if they make you cry I'll hex them into next week." She smiled softly

"Thanks Ellie." I nodded "Now come on you missed class but You can borrow my notes." She smiled softly.

I turn to the exit and my eyes widen in fear, my body locked up as I stare up at the gigantic troll. Hermione just finished wiping her eyes when she caught on. Her eyes became wide as she let out a loud petrified scream. It startled me causing me to join in.

 **Harry's p.o.v a few minutes earlier**

"Have any of you guys seen my sister?" I asked at dinner. My sister...is still feels a bit weird saying that out loud but it felt nice.

"I don't know," Ron said shoving a piece of pumpkin pie in his mouth. "But she's missing an amazing Halloween feast."

"I heard that she was in the bathroom with hermione." Neville said as he sat down a little ways from us. "She's been in there all day, been crying I heard and Ellie is trying to get her out of there."

I looked directly at Ron.

"What?" he said as food fell out of his mouth. "Oh, she'll get over it."

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

"TROLL!" Professor Quirrell yelled. "IN THE DUNGEONS!"

Everyone was silent, including the teachers, just staring at the man in the purple turban.

"Just thought you should know," he said and collapsed to the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" several people screamed and the room went into total chaos.

"SILENCE" Professor Dumbledore yelled over the crowd, when everyone went silent, he started talking again.

"Prefects, please take your houses to your dormitories in an orderly fashion," he instructed. "Please avoid the dungeons while we get the troll out and please stay calm and stick together."

"Gryffindors!" Percy Weasley yelled and I heard several different prefects calling to their houses.

Everyone scrambled towards Percy and got out of the Great Hall, which took a while because of all the people.

"WAIT!" I said pulling Ron off to the side.

"They said to go to the common room!" Ron said.

"What about Hermione and my sister! They don't know about the troll." I said.

We ran through the crowd and through the hallways to where the bathrooms were.

"Stop!" I said

Ahead of us was the troll. It was huge and ugly and was holding a large club in it's hands. It was walking right for the girls bathroom.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

Once the troll had gotten into the bathroom, we ran into the room. Right when we got in there, we heard a big smash and a few screams. The troll had smashed the bathroom stalls. Hermione and Ellie were crawling from underneath some debris in attempting to escape.

"Hermione! Ellie!" I yelled.

Their heads shot up for a moment, then they scrambled to stand up to run away from the attacker.

The troll swung his club again and Hermione dropped to the floor to dodge it. While Ellie manage to sprint towards my side.

"DO SOMETHING!" Hermione screamed as she ran further away from the troll.

The troll went to swing his club again, but I stopped it when me and Ellie both ran at it. We jumped onto its shoulders and it began to swing around to try to hit us.

"RON! DO SOMETHING!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"ANYTHING!" Ellie yelled.

Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at the troll.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he said waving his wand.

Suddenly, the club that the troll was holding flew up into the air. The creature stopped moving and looked around with a dumb expression on its face.

Then, when Ron lowered his wand, the club smashed right into the troll's face. The monster then began to fall to the ground and I jumped off of it. While my sister did the same.

Hermione screamed from underneath the sink, where she'd been hiding, when the troll landed feet away from her.

After a minute or so of just staring at the troll, Hermione stood up.

"Is it...dead?" she asked.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Oh..." she said. "Thanks by the way."

Then we all heard a crowd of people coming into the bathroom. It was Dumbledore, Quirrell, Snape, and McGonagall.

"What-" McGonagall started and then stared at the fallen troll.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hermione and Ellie were attacked by the troll and we came to help." Ron said.

"And why was Miss Granger and Miss potter in here?" McGonagall asked. "They should've have been in the common room."

 **Ellie's p.o.v**

"I went looking for the troll because I...I thought I could deal with it on my own, you know because I've read all about them." Hermione said

"And I followed her because I was worried about her."I chimed in.

"If they hadn't found us...we'd be dead now." Hermione said

"I see..." McGonagall said. "Everyone get out of here, we need to get rid of this troll..."

I looked over at Snape, who I noticed had a large wound on his right leg that was bleeding. When he saw me looking at it, he quickly covered it. I started to leave only to have Professor Snape stop me.

"Professor Snape?" I look up at him and saw the look in his eyes.

"Come with me, I must speak to you in private." I nodded and follow him outside the bathroom, I was expecting a lecture. I kept my head down awaiting my punishment or that he'll tell my dad about what had happened.

"Not many students would put their life on the line against a Mountain Troll." I bite my lip staring at my feet. "Let alone putting their life on the line to protect a fellow student." I look up and saw a something in his eyes it was the same as when we first met.

"You are so much like her." I heard him mumble.

'I wonder who's he talking about?' I thought

"Go off to your dormitory and eat." I nod and run off to Gryffindor Tower.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked as I sat in a chair and grab some food.

"Snape."I said and the others just nodded thinking that he was lecturing me. But I couldn't help but wonder why he acted a bit different around me and why he was mumbling about.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

"So on Saturday it'll be Gryffindor vs Slytherin." I said to my friend Lucas we were under a tree in the shade at the courtyard. "Who do you think will win?"

"I don't know, both teams look pretty strong."Lucas said reading his book doing his homework while I just read the potions book.

"Yeah, you're right on that. It could be anyone's game."I said packing up my things in my backpack. I glanced at Lucas he took out some sweets that his mom sent him earlier today. "What's that?"

" These are Chocoballs is just chocolate with strawberry mousse and cream inside, my mom got me way too much want one?" He asked offering a box of it.

"Yeah, sure you know I love chocolate."I said happily accepting the treat. "Let's go Lucas or we'll be late for potions." Lucas nodded.

We had Potions next with Snape and Harry was sure that he would say something.

"Here are the instructions," Snape said pointing to the board. "You may begin..."

I turned to my cauldron and ingredients and followed each direction exactly. I was exactly half way through the potion when I noticed that Lucas was almost done with his, but he seemed a bit lost in thought about something.

"What's the matter?" I asked him as I added some mistletoe berries to the cauldron.

"I..." he started. "Well you know I was wondering if you were..."

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked him

"Ms. Potter." Snape muttered from his desk. "Mr. Knight stay quiet."

"What do we have here? Looks like little Lucy was going to say something." Malfoy sneered from his desk.

'Lucy? Really Malfoy?' I thought

"Shut your mouth Malfoy! what I have to say to her is between me and her." Lucas said glaring at him.

"So the greasy git has a backbone."Malfoy said

"Leave him alone!"I said "Or I'll make you Malfoy!"

"Shut it you filthy little-" Malfoy started

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape interrupted him. "Stay quiet!"

"But Potter and Knight-" Malfoy began.

"I have ears Mr. Malfoy." Snape sneered. "I heard them. Now I suggest that you continue your work and keep your nose out of other people's business."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment and Malfoy looked stunned.

"Did he just...?" Hermione whispered.

"Defend you?" Lucas finished.

"Yeah..." I whispered not believing it. "Weird..."

'What?'I thought completely shocked I mean yeah he would defend Lucas because he's in the same house as Malfoy but why defend me? I think today is getting a little weird.

After class was over I went to pack my things to head to the common room.

" ."I heard snape say I looked up at him. "Meet me on Monday after class."

"Okay."I said 'what did I do? I know I didn't do anything to cause trouble at least not yet...' I thought

The entire walk back to the castle it was Ron complaining about Professor Snape for being a jerk to him and Harry about the potion.

"So what do you think Professor Snape wants to see you about?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Don't know." I simply said

After that Saturday came by fast.

"Introducing...Johnson...Spinnet...Bell...Wood...Weasley...Weasley...and Potter!" Lee Jordan announced at the start of the Quidditch game.

The Gryffindor team was walking out onto the field, each with a broom in hand with maroon and gold uniforms on. On the other side of the field stood the Slytherin in their green and silver uniforms. Lucas walked with me and my other friends.

"I've never been to one of these before." I said as I sat in the stands.

"I heard that they are quite interesting," Hermione said on the other side of me.

"Quidditch is the best sport in the world," Ron said next to Hermione.

"Literally the best sport." Lucas said beside me. " I think you'll like it Ellie."

Then the teams rose on their broomsticks and faced each other. When Madame Hootch came up on her broomstick she blew a whistle and threw the Quaffle up into the air and the game began.

Each member of the two teams flew throughout the stadium and were throwing the Quaffle around. However, I noticed that the two Seekers both kind of stayed in place, both searching for the Golden Snitch, which Lucas had told me about.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan announced over the speaker.

Then the Slytherins took the Quaffle and began to move down the field. Within the next few minutes the Slytherins managed to make a goal.

"Ten points to Slytherin..." our Gryffindor announcer mumbled over the speaker.

Suddenly, I saw my brother fly through the air on his new broom and in front of him I could see a small golden speck.

"He found the Snitch!" Ron said practically jumping out of his seat.

"That's cool!" I said

Then, suddenly, Harry's broom began to jerk around. It looked as though he was on one of those mechanical bulls that Muggles liked to get on. He was holding onto his broom for dear life, trying not to fall off.

"What's going on?" I asked the people around me. "Is this normal?"

"Definitely not." Ron said.

"I never seen anything like that." Lucas said

"Look at Snape." Hermione said.

Across the stadium, in the teachers' section of the seating, Snape could clearly be seen mouthing something and staring directly at Harry.

"Uh...what?" I said looking at Hermione.

"He's jinxing Harry!" she said. "I've read all about jinxes! You have to keep eye contact and say the words, which is exactly what he's doing!"

"I'm not sure..." I mumbled. "I don't think that Snape would do that... My gut tells me that he isn't like that." 'A bit mean but not that mean' I thought

"I am!" Ron said on the other side of Hermione.

"Well, I'm going to go stop it!" Hermione said as she exited the bleachers that we were sitting on.

"Where do you get that Snape wouldn't do that to Harry?" Ron asked me after Hermione was moving underneath the seating. "Haven't you seen him around Harry?"

"Yes, but I don't know," I said glancing over at Snape. "I just don't think that it's something he would do."

"Yeah, well, you'll see that we're right after Hermione does something to him." Ron said

A few moments later, Harry still freaking out on his broom, blue flames shot up from underneath Snape's seat. It took the professor a few moments to realize that he was on fire, but when he did, he managed to knock over a few teachers in the process of hitting the fire out. After it was put out, his head shot back up in the direction of where Harry was.

I looked over at my brother again and saw that he got back on his broom.

"See?" Ron said pushing my shoulder.

I still didn't believe him, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

I looked at the scoreboard for a moment and noticed that, in all of the confusion, that the Slytherin team had managed to score another goal. Then I saw that Harry was after the other teams seeker who had apparently found the Snitch and was trying to grab it.

They followed the Snitch side by side for a while, both trying to push each other away.

"Is Harry okay?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside me.

"That was brilliant, Hermione!" Ron said.

"Yeah..." she mumbled going a little pink in the face.

Then I saw that Harry was still competing to get to the Snitch. Suddenly, they both were extraordinarily close to the ground when the other Seeker abandoned the Snitch. Harry reached out towards it when he suddenly fell to the ground and rolled.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione said standing up, which most of the Gryffindors joined her in doing, including myself.

Harry stood up after a few minutes, but didn't look right.

"He looks like he's going to be sick..." Lee Jordan said from the speakers.

"Harry! You better not puke!" I exclaimed

Then my brother bent over and spit something out of his mouth. It was golden with wings.

"HE'S GOT THE SNITCH!" Lee Jordan yelled. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The Gryffindors cheered while the Slytherins groaned. Except for Lucas unlike his house he was more of a good friend.

"Hey Potter!" I turn my head to the right and saw Malfoy making his way over to me.

"What Malfoy?" I said He gave me a small smile

"Glad your brother didn't fall to his death." I glared at him, I can't believe he would saw that!

"Malfoy shut it." Lucas said

"I wasn't talking to you Lucy." Draco snapped

"Don't talk to him like that!" I said "You bleach blonde jerk!"

I glared at him as I grabbed Lucas's hand running towards my brother and other friends.

"Harry you did good!" Hagrid said after the game.

"Yeah, it's a good thing that you didn't swallow the Snitch," Ron said. "We probably wouldn't have won!"

"Ron!" Hermione said scolding him.

The six of us walked a little while before anyone said anything.

"I think that Snape was trying to jinx Harry," Hermione said to Hagrid.

"Now, why would Professor Snape do that?" Hagrid said.

"He didn't seem like the type." Lucas said

"Because he hates Harry!" Hermione says.

"He does not hate Harry, that's ridiculous! Why would he hate him, he hasn't done anything."Hagrid said

"He saw the wound that the three-headed dog gave him and now he's out to get him!" Ron said.

"A wound?" Lucas asked

"I'll explain later." I whispered to him.

"You all know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked us all.

"Fluffy?" Harry said.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione said.

"Why does Hogwarts need a three-headed dog?" I asked.

"That's pretty weird to me."Lucas said

"It's none of yer business what it's doin' there and what it's gaurdin!'"Hagrid said

"So it is guarding something!" Hermione said.

Hagrid looked bewildered.

"I-I didn't say that!" He said

"So what's it guarding?" I asked him.

"Whatever it's guarding, Snape is trying to get." Ron said.

"Snape is not trying to steal it! He's one of the people that's protectin' it! And it's none of yer business what it's guarding," he yelled, looking furious with himself. "That information is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" I asked.

"What...?" he said just realizing what he had said. "I shouldn't have said that..."

"Well, thank you Hagrid!" Hermione said heading back towards the castle with us following closely behind.

When we got into the castle we followed Hermione until we made it into the library.

"What are we doing?" Ron asked.

"We're going to find out who Nicolas Flamel is..." Hermione said as she stacked books into her arms from the shelves.

"We must do research! Lots of research."Lucas said jokingly in an old man voice making me giggle.

Monday after my lessons I walked into Professor Snapes class down in the dungeons. It was getting colder, I hug my body tighter together after feeling the cold chills run around my body, I really don't know how people can live like this.

"Miss Potter glad you could join me." I look up at Professor Snape.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he nodded and walked over to a book case. "These continue on with your first year, you're doing exceptionally well." I smiled

"Thank you Professor Snape." He nodded and went back to grading papers.

"You may go now." I nodded and wrap my cloak closer around my body clutching my books.

"Yes sir." I walk out of the classroom and met up with Lucas who was looking at me curiously

"So what did Snape want?" I open my cloak and show the three books. "More books?" I nodded

We both sat under the tree that we always do our homework.

"So you didn't find anything about that Nicolas flamel?" Lucas asked

"Nope, we looked at every book and nothing. We've even asked the librarian if we could go to the restricted section but she says no." I said

"That's too bad..."Lucas said

I nodded and I noticed him closing his book. "So...are you going home for the holidays?" He asked casually

"Actually I'm not, I told my dad that I wanted to stay here to get to know more about Harry and to see if I find anything about flamel." I said I noticed a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought you'd like to go home for a bit, that's all." Lucas said " I'm going home to stay with mum for the holidays."

"I hope you have fun, and tell your mom I said hi." I said he nodded. 'Is Lucas okay?' I thought I glanced up and I noticed a shadow far away in the courtyard I didn't know what it was but I had a bad feeling about it so I quickly ran inside the castle and saw Harry and Ron playing wizard chess. I didn't tell them what I saw, maybe because they would say that I'm seeing things, the rest of the day I stayed with them. Still wondering why I saw.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any comments or suggestions or anything you wanna see in my story feel free to Pm me!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Ocs.**

Chapter 9

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

'Make your move already, I'm getting bored here...' I thought

"Pawn to E5," Ron said.

"Knight to E5," Harry said as his knight smashed the pawn.

Christmas break had started a couple days ago and so far it had been pretty boring, Lucas went back home, he said he would try to get me my favorite muggle candy. The holidays is okay, I was either at the library reading or at the courtyard searching for plants for potions. I tried to look for Nicholas flamel in the library but found nothing about it until I gave up after the first week or so. Harry and Ron haven't set foot in the library so I don't know if they ever will go back.

Watching the two play this game a lot was getting kind of old I wasn't a big fan of chess but wizard chess seemed pretty cool but it got tired fast.

"I'm going out." I said to my brother and Ron.

It was still early so I walked to the courtyard. Reading a few potions books that snape recommended me. I felt the warmth of the sunlight hitting my body. I read my book quietly fully concentrated in it.

'Invigoration Draught is a potion which presumably boosts the drinker's energy... So it's like an energy drink?' I thought 'Maybe I should make a few for dad, so that he won't feel so tired when he gets home after work...' I started to feel a bit sad this was the first Christmas that we're not celebrating together. I felt a bit sad but if I told him what was up he'd probably pull me out of this school and I wouldn't see Harry or my other friends.

"H-hello Miss P-p-potter," I heard a voice stammer.

I looked up I was not expecting to run into anyone since the school seemed so empty.

"Professor Quirrell." I smiled back at him closing my book.

"Y-you're h-here a-alone." he said slowly walking towards me.

"Yeah." I said slightly moving from my seat to grab my blue backpack. "I was just reading this book that professor snape recommended."

"I-I s-see." he said still creeping slowly towards me.

"Yeah, he said when I finished reading them that I should go over to his classroom in case if I need to ask him any questions." I said, trying to back away without seeming rude. I held my backpack.

"I-interesting h-how s-snape w-would s-say t-that," he said.

Then he stepped closer to me in a single stride.

"Whys that?" I asked curiously.

"H-he's n-not t-the t-type t-to b-be n-nice t-to s-students."Quirrell said

He slowly lifted his hands and went to reach for me. I couldn't help but notice the expression in his eyes, it looked like the same crazed expression one of my old teachers had when me and Lucas almost ruined the science lab, (wasn't my fault though but should've just let the pretty colored phials stay there instead of mixing them.) I stumbled backwards and almost fell to the ground. Suddenly, Quirrell was pulled back so forcefully.

"What is going on here?" Snape growled at Quirrell, still holding the back of the man's robes.

"N-nothing, S-S-Snape!" he stammered. "I-I j-just ran i-into M-Miss P-P-Potter h-here!"

"Oh really, Quirrell?" Snape spat. "Is that what happened? Just a mere coincidence in the courtyard?"

"Y-y-y-yes! Of course!" he stammered even more.

"Get out!" Snape snapped and threw him from his grasp.

Quirrell stumbled around for a moment and practically ran out, I didn't know why this is happening I looked at my professor curiously. Snape glared at where Quirrell left.

"What was th-?" I started, but was quickly interrupted.

"He didn't touch you did he?" Snape snarled.

"No, but -"

"Did he try to hurt you at all?"

"Well, no I-"

"Don't go alone next time have someone stay with you, alright?"

"What is this abou-"

"Alright?" He repeated

"Okay!" I said "I was just gonna ask you a question!"

Snape stopped talking, I don't really get what happened so I just decided to leave it between us, I held out the potions book to snape.

"I finished reading it...I have a few questions to ask you about a few of these potions, if you have the time." I said

 **Snape's p.o.v.**

Quirrell almost had the girl, how could she just let herself be alone like that? I glanced at her when we walked in the hallway to see if she was behind me. When I saw her defend her friend it reminded me how much Lily did back when we were young. That boy, Lucas Knight he always goes wherever she goes. I've always seen the two of them together, it reminded me so much of how me and Lily were until I called her that awful name.

"Professor? " I heard say to me I glanced at her.

"So is this type of potion can be consumed everyday?" She asked

"Yes, but you'll have to be careful of the amount you drink." I said

I didn't realized that we've been talking so much about every potion question she had so I answered, I preferred that she stayed near me than just have her wander around alone, I noticed that it was almost her curfew. So I escorted her back to the Gryffindor tower.

Within a few minutes, we arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Miss Potter, I ask that you please do not wander the hallways late." I said to her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Just do as I say!" I half-yelled at her, I put my hand on my head I wasn't used to this, I'm never good with children, I looked down at her.

"Its only until the holidays are over." I begged.

It was silent for a moment, but then She nodded.

"Okay..."

"Thank you." I said still looking at the ground. I knew I wasn't used to this, I could barely look at her, she looks so much like her mother...so much like Lily.

Ellie walked towards the portrait and opened the door.

"Goodnight Professor" Ellie whispered as She walked into the common room.

"Goodnight..." I whispered back as the door to the tower closed. After that I walked through the halls doing my usual monitoring.

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

"Ellie!" I shot up and look at Harry who had the biggest smile on his face. "Look! We got presents!" I smile brightly and scoop up my presents and run to the boys dormitory to see what Harry got.

"Merry Christmas." Ron said happily "Merry Christmas Ron." I giggle and sat on my knees as I look over my presents.

Ron had a bigger pile than Harry but that doesn't matter to him I guess, I wondered about my blood relatives but I was too busy at my presents! I look over the presents and pick up one that was a large parcel I saw Ron go pink.

"My mom. I told her you two didn't expect any presents and...oh no." I hear his groan of embarrassment "She made you a Weasley sweater." I smile softly looking up at Ron "Your mom...she really made us this?"

I started wondering if my mom was alive would she made something for us for Christmas? Or some homemade treats? I pick up my sweater there was a large purple 'E' on the thick hand knitted sweater. Also there was a box of homemade fudge. I gotta thank her anything chocolate is my favorite.

"Every year she makes us a sweater." Ron said as he unwrapped his own. "Mine's always maroon."

"That was really sweet of her." I say softly looking up Ron "How does the fudge taste?" I ask getting a small piece out I would eat more later "Really good."

Within the next half an hour or so, I opened each one of my presents. I got a book about charms from Hermione, a chocolate wand from Ron, a box of chocolate cauldrons from Neville( so sweet of him.) I saw four presents left. I picked up the small one.

It was from my dad I opened it and it was a box full of seashells, different shapes and sizes. I smiled. The second one was from...snape? It was a potions book, the third present was from Lucas and his mom a box full of my favorite Muggle candy. The last one got me curious it didn't have a name outside.

"Ellie look I think it's from your dad?" Harry asked as I examined the box.

"Yeah I told him about you, so he must've gotten you a gift." I said giving him the present.

Harry opened it and it was a new red shirt with some candy.

"Yeah, this is nice." he said holding the shirt. "What did he get you?"

I held up the box of seashells.

"They look so pretty! I can't wait to make them into necklaces." I said

When I opened the last gift it was from Draco? Why the heck would he get me something? I don't like him!

"That git got you something?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Like I'd accept anything from that jerk." I said

"Well what is it?" Ron asks peering over my left shoulder and Harry over my right. I opened the lid to see a necklace a small note was on top 'For the girl with the blue backpack. Merry Christmas from Draco.' I felt my eye twitch.

"What?" Ron held it up and looked it over.

It was just a small necklace with a teardrop shape in the middle and strange writing around it. It was pretty but why would he send me this? I don't remember being nice to him...I only called him a jerk when he made fun of my friends.

"Gross Malfoy has a crush on Ellie."Ron said I shivered at the thought of that idiot liking me.

"I'm giving it back to him when school starts up again." I said shoving the necklace back in the box Harry nodded in agreement

"Good I don't like the thought of that git having a crush on you." He said

"Me too, he's just a little blond jerk." I said

Ever since we found eachother, Harry started to be so over protective like any brother would do.

I picked up the book that Hermione had given me and opened it up to the first page to read it and much on the candy I got from Lucas.

"Wait," Ron said looking at the tree. "There's one more."

He walked over to the tree and picked up a gift that had been placed out of sight.

"It's for both of you." Ron said handing over the gift to us.

I picked up the note that was on it and it read:

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It's time to return it to you. Use it well." I read aloud.

I looked at Harry who appeared to be just as confused as me.

Both of us ripped it open and it revealed a very large cloak.

"Well, put it on," Ron said eating a chocolate frog.

When Harry put it on though, both Ron and myself stopped what we were doing.

"Bloody hell," Ron said dropping his half-eaten chocolate frog on the ground.

"What?" Harry asked.

Then he saw it. His whole body, other than his head, were completely invisible.

"That's an invisibility cloak!" Ron said walking over to us. "But, who gave it to you?"

He looked from Harry to me, both of us not knowing the answer.

"There wasn't a name on it." I said. "It just said that it was our dad's cloak."

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm opened to Any ideas feel free to pm me!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Ocs. Sorry if I misspelled anything English isn't my first language.**

Chapter 10

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

"Thank you for recommending this book professor." I said to Snape holding it out to him and as usual he took the book and gave me a parchment with another name of a book to read, he avoided my eyes for a bit. Somehow I was used to it. It was normal sometimes ever since the holidays started I would stay and ask questions about anything I could think off and he'd answer it mostly about potions or how to handle the ingredients to get the maximum product without wasting it. He would even demonstrate it to me and I would try to copy what he did, until it was time for me to go back to my dorm.

"A few of those potions will be on a test so study hard on it." He said

"Okay...um professor?" I said

"Yes?"He said as he continued to do his work.

"I didn't have a chance to give this to you for Christmas."I said holding a rectangular box. He glanced up he didn't say anything I placed the box on his desk. "I didn't know what you like so I got you something simple."

He opened the box to see a black and gold quill set. I thought it would be nice since he got me a present that I should give him one too. I waited to hear something from him but he just stayed quiet the entire time looking at the box. I was afraid that he didn't like it, I quickly frowned.

"You don't like it?"I said

He looked at me, and I saw a small flicker of emotion and his gaze soften at me.

"It's a nice gift, thank you." He said I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it." I said " I better go back to my common room before it gets dark."

"Goodnight ."Snape said

"Goodnight professor."I said I left his office and started to walk in the halls lightly reading my potions book.

 **Third person's p.o.v.**

Severus watched her leave from his office door. He looked at the present that Ellie had gotten him, truthfully he wasn't expecting anything from the little Gryffindor girl he held the quill in between his fingers, He slightly hoped that she enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed hers. And yet she did not look back as she left the empty classroom. Now it was back to his normal routine.

He started to write up a list of things that he'll need when the holidays are over. He glanced at the black and gold quill.

Severus felt a twist in his gut, wondering if she'll be alright walking the halls by herself. Ever since the Quirrell incident he kept a close eye on her wondering if he should've escorted her out but he quickly tried to dismiss the thought.

'I cant get too attached to her...even if she looks like Lily...I can't...'He thought

But it was too late somehow he did grew a bit fond of her, even if he didn't want to admit it.

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

I walked along the halls lightly reading my book.

"Vitamix Potion is an energising potion. When drunk, you feel an amazing burst of energy. To brew it, one has to mix Wormwood, Asphodel Root and Monkshood. " I said "So if I make this and give it to dad, he won't be so tired at work."

I felt a tap on my shoulder so I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. I went back to my book and felt a tap again. I turn and got a bit scared I held the book in my hands in case if I had to smack someone with it.

"Ellie!" a voice said it was coming behind me.

"Harry?" I asked I knew the voice.

Harry pulled away the invisibility cloak and smiled at me, I sigh in relief at least I wasn't crazy but still he gave me a scare.

"You couldn't see me at all, could you?" he asked.

"No, I thought I'd had to use this as a weapon." I laughed and put my book in my backpack. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to go to the restricted section of the library to look for a book on Flamel, want to go with me?"He asked

My first thought went to Snape. I didn't want to make him upset since he seems like a nice professor(To me he's nice at least), I didn't want Harry to be alone so I decided that i would go with him.

"Okay," I said as I threw the large cloak over both of us.

We walked throughout the hallways, which were slightly lit up by the moonlight coming in through the windows of the castle. We had to make sure that we were quiet though - after all, we could still be heard. We managed to make it all the way to the library without running into anyone.

When we went into the library, harry picked up a nearby lantern and lit it with a match. Although the light could still be seen, no one was in the area that could possibly have seen it. We walked into the area labeled clearly 'RESTRICTED SECTION' and took off the cloak and began our search.

I opened up a couple of the books that might have had some anything, instead of flamel I found other interesting potions that I really want to brew. I grinned i had to take a chance in at least writing down a few potions, I quickly took out my small notebook and pen. I scribbled down a few potions and its steps. Once I was done I heard a loud scream I looked at my direction and apparently Harry took out a book in which screamed at your face, I couldn't help but panic.

"Who's there?" a voice yelled out and echoed in the room.

"Filch!" I whispered to My brother. "We gotta hide!"

'Just when I was finding a few good books too! Stupid screaming book!' I thought pouting a bit.

Harry threw the cloak over us, knocking over the lantern. The lantern shattered on impact. We quickly moved away from the area and ran into a nearby corridor.

"What have I told you, Quirrell?" a voice snarled.

Both Harry and I looked over to our right where Snape stood pressing Quirrell against a wall.

"W-what are y-you t-t-talking about S-S-Severus?" he stuttered.

"If I find you walking around in the hallways one more time, you will wish that you were never born!" Snape threatened.

"B-b-but I-" Quirrell began.

"I don't want to hear it," Snape snarled. "You're not getting your hands on them Quirrell, I've already caught you trying to get to the girl! Don't you go near her again or-"

Snape whipped around and looked directly at us. Harry covered his mouth and I held my breath, He reached over to where we were and looked as though he was trying to grab something.

He knew that someone was there.

"Get away from here, Quirrell!" Snape spat, shoving the other teacher out of the area.

Snape looked back in the direction that we were for a minute, I was afraid that he knew...that he knew we're here I could practically feel his dark eyes burning a hole in the cloak, before anything happened someone else came into the room.

"Severus, look what I found," Filch said holding up the broken lantern. "It's still hot, and that means that someone is out of bed!"

The two of them walked away from the corridor that we were in and we slowly backed into another room to hide. But This room, we didn't recognized it. It had seating all around the room and a single mirror sitting on one side of the room. Not sure on whether or not Snape and Filch would return to where we had seen them, we stayed in the room for a while. We walked over to the mirror and dropped the cloak.

"Whoa…" Harry said as he looked at the mirror.

"What?" I said

"Come here Elle's!" he called me over.

I walked over to him to see what was going on, and then I saw it. This mirror not only showed you your reflection, but something else. Behind Harry and me stood my parents, but when I turned around, they weren't there. I looked back and saw another woman...it was my mom...Pearl?..she looked the same from the picture that my dad has in his nightstand...and she's standing next to my biological parents too smiling at me.

Harry and I looked at each other and then back to our parents in the mirror. They smiled and waved to us as if they were really there.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, looking at the three adults. I felt my eyes water a bit. I looked like my biological mom...I have the same shade of her haircolor and matching green eyes the same shape and size too...My biological dad...Harry looks like him except Harry has moms eyes too.

I looked at Pearl. She smiled at me and she was teary eyed a bit. Waving at me, I've always wanted to see her.

"J...just what is this mirror..."I whispered trying to hold back the tears.

"I have no idea." he whispered back.

I kept looking at the mirror neither of us talking.

"Stay here, I'm going to go get Ron," Harry said when we made it back to the common room.

Harry ran up the steps to go wake up our friend. After we had seen our parents in the mirror the night before, Harry said that he wanted to have Ron see them too, I agreed since I wanted him to see my mom that gave me my blue backpack.

"Okay, let's go!" Harry said as he returned down the steps, dragging a half-asleep Ron behind him.

"What's going on…?" Ron asked sleepily as Harry threw the cloak over all three of us.

"You'll see" Harry said as we began to move back through the castle.

It took a few minutes to find the room again, but as soon as we closed the door behind us, the cloak was thrown off. Harry and me ran over to the mirror and beckoned Ron over to us.

"See?" Harry said pointing to the mirror. "That's my mum and that's my dad," he said pointing at the mirror.

"And that's my mom that adopted me." I said pointing at the mirror, smiling. "She's the one that got me my blue backpack!"

"I only see you guys reflections." Ron mumbled rubbing his tired eyes.

"Fine, step in front of it then." Harry said

Ron stepped in front of the mirror and I saw him begin to smile.

"Do you see them now?" Harry asked.

"I am, I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to, and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup…I'm quidditch captain, too." Ron tore his eyes away from the sight and looked at Harry excitedly "DO you think this mirror shows the future?"

I frown "How can it? Our parents are dead."

"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time." Ron sId

"You're only holding the quidditch cup, whats interesting about that? I want to see my parent's."Harry said

I didn't know why but I had a bad feeling. "Guys, I think we should go now it's late." I said

After a very long while we made our way back up to the Gryffindor Tower, I went to bed and hugged my pillow.

I could barely sleep after that I got up and looked at my backpack. I loved being able to see my parents in that mirror, ever since I found out I was adopted I had always wanted to know them. And seeing my other mom that took care me until that storm. I wished I could talk to them..to get to know them. That mirror is magic but I felt that it wasn't normal seeing them like that.

The following day I asked Harry to do other things but he didn't want to do anything I knew that he kept thinking about that mirror so I just spent the day at the courtyard trying to read a bit but my mind went to my brother and mirror. By nightfall Harry insisted that I go back to the room with him. I was reluctant at first but I didn't want him to be alone.

"Harry, we should go back to the common room." I said

"We'll go back later Elle's, let's just there a few more minutes." Harry said taking the cloak and throwing it over both of us.

Now knowing the route to get there, we easily made our way to the room. Right when we got in there, Harry threw of the cloak and ran over to the mirror again and smiled. Once we opened door we saw someone there. I turn my head and saw him.

Dumbledore smiled at me as we made eye contact and I got a bit scared because we weren't supposed to be out this late.

"Hello, Mr. and Miss Potter," Dumbledore said looking at both of us.

Harry turned around fast, his eyes wide with shock.

"So, you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised." I turn around and saw my parents smiling down at us giving us reassuring smiles. "I didn't know it was called that, Sir." I heard Harry speak.

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?" Harry shrug his shoulders.

"It shows me our family." I whisper looking back at them.

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy." I snap my attention back to the headmaster shocked.

"How did you know…?" he let out a chuckle showing off how smart he was in just one line. "I don't need a cloak to become invisible." He spoke gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

"It shows us what we want...what we desire most in the world…" I murmured.

"Precisely." Dumbledore smiled at me.

"If a mirror like this exist just by looking at this mirror anyone could grow obsessive." I said thinking loudly.

"Exactly, Miss Potter." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "I am happy to see that you have resisted its charm, most people can't say the same…"

I glanced at Harry. By his behavior yesterday made me think that he was almost obsessive.

"The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, I ask you both not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed." He said

I stood up again taking one last look at my parents. They weren't really them but I wish they were. I truly do. But I'm a bit happy that I at least know what they look like, that's a happy memory for me.

Dumbledore smiled at the two of us and stood up. He began to usher us out of the door, when a question came to mind.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I said, him nodding for me to continue. "What do you see in the mirror?"

He looked down at me, and hesitated to answer.

"I see myself holding a pair of socks…" he said. "No one can ever have too many of them."

'Is that what he really sees? I feel like that's not true.'I thought walking back to my room.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I'm currently accepting any ideas or suggestions so Pm me!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Ocs.**

Chapter 11

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

After the whole mirror incident I tried to do my usual routine but sometimes the image of my parents would pop in my head. I do sometimes wish to see it again but I think it's for the best.

All of a sudden a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" A slight deep voice said as if he was trying to cover his voice.

I felt his hands over mine and slowly reached his arms, until I felt his face. I still had trouble trying to figure out who was this person that is until I touched his long hair I instantly knew who it was and I smiled.

"Lucas! You're back!" I said he let go and I looked at my friend I hugged him tightly.

"I got back a few days early." He said he held a small box. "Here I got you some of your favorite muggle candy."

"Awesome! Thanks Lucas!" I said smiling brightly at him. He gave me a small smile.

After that we spend time together until the new semester started, everyone came back the day before school started even hermione I told her that we did try to find about Flamel but we didn't have any luck on it.

The next morning it was lunch so I was up a bit earlier than the others except Harry he went to Quidditch practice today. I was at the courtyard admiring the clear sky and gentle breeze.

'It's so relaxing...I'm sure nothing can ruin it.' I thought taking out a chocolate bar and broke a piece off eating a bit of it. Letting the dark morsel melt in my mouth savoring the yummy taste.

"Hi Ellie." A voice said I mentally cursed myself for jinxing it.

"Malfoy." I said looking at him and bit some more chocolate.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas?" He asked.

'Huh?' I thought usually he would say something mean but he's being nice...I don't trust him now.

"It was nice...what about you, did you have a nice Christmas ?" I asked he nodded

"It was wonderful, father had given me some new things to use for Quidditch next year. I was wondering did you like the necklace?" He asked

'Something is up...he's being nice...too nice...' I thought eyeing at him cautiously taking out the present he gave me.

"It's pretty and all but I can't accept it sorry." I extend my hand to him.

"Why not?" He sounded somewhat offended that I wouldn't keep his stupid necklace.

"Well, it's just that I don't feel comfortable accepting this." I said "Besides its not my style."

I saw him take the necklace back and look down at him "But Ellie..." I felt him place it around my neck. "It suits you."

I looked at it, it just didn't feel right accepting something from him since he's always mean to my friends and my brother! I took it off practically shoving it back to him.

"I don't want it. Are you trying to buy me into being your friend? "I said

"No it's just-" He started but I cut him off.

" If you think buying me with gifts like that will make me be your friend then your wrong!"I said picking up my backpack and left in a huff.

 **Draco's p.o.v.**

I don't get her, I don't get her at all...I thought that this would work. It usually works with others but not her. Ellie...the girl with the blue backpack...what can I do? Mother said that girls like jewelry, flowers and other high quality things...and girls like it when you talk to them about their day, I was only following what mother had said. So I thought she would like this that I picked out for her.

"What does she like?" I whispered looking at the pendant and placed it in my pocket.

I then remembered the candy that she ate, she seem to fancy that type of sweets.

'Maybe that will work.' I thought still feeling a bit hopeful at my next attempt to get her to like me.

 **End of p.o.v.**

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

I still had time before I meet up with the others so I decided to finish my homework at the library with Lucas. I was halfway done with my potions essay.

"Ellie, do you have any plans for summer yet?" Lucas asked as I finished writing my essay.

"I guess just the usual things that we always do. Why?" I asked

"I was just wondering if...if you'd like to come to my house a bit." He said "My mom could teach us a few spells and stuff."

"But won't we get in trouble?" I asked

"No, since my mum's a witch we can do some magic at my house. Just as long as it's nothing dangerous and if she's in the house." Lucas said

'It would be nice doing some magic...maybe make a few potions...'I thought liking the idea. 'It might be good to practice...' I smiled.

But before I could even give him an answer a paper plane with a box was flown to our table. I took the note and read it.

"What? Why can't he just leave me alone?" I muttered

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked

"It's Malfoy." I said looking over my shoulder and saw him in a table with his friends.

"What's wrong with that git?" Lucas muttered glaring at him.

"I think he likes me...gross." I said

"What?!"Lucas said clearly shocked at what I said.

"I told him to leave me alone but he's just not getting the message." I said looking at the box I opened it to see some mini chocolates cauldrons.

"What did the note say?" He asked

"To the girl with the blue backpack, Enjoy the candy. Draco." I said reading the note. I looked over my shoulder at him and he lightly smiled at me. I glared at him and went back to my homework.

After that I noticed Lucas was quieter than usual. It felt a bit weird usually he would talk when we're doing homework but he just kept quiet. Nothing but silence the entire time we did homework.

All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder when I turn it was Malfoy.

"Ellie, I was wondering if you want to study with me?" He said

Before I could answer Lucas spoke up.

"Why don't you leave her alone Malfoy?" Lucas muttered

Malfoy glared at Lucas.

"I wasn't talking to you greasy git. I was talking to Ellie." He said

"Don't talk to my friend like that!" I said getting up glaring at him.

"Come on Ellie." Draco said taking my hand. "Besides just look at him, he's just a greasy git that's just a waste of your time." Lucas got up but I put my hand out to stop him. He looked in my eyes and I stared back for a minute.

"Lucas, I've got this." I said I looked at Draco giving him a light friendly like smile.

I took a deep breath and grabbed his robes.

 **Draco's p.o.v.**

I felt my cheeks turn a bit red when she grabbed my robes. I couldn't trust myself to speak so I just looked at her. She took a deep breath leaning up her hands on my robes as she looked in my eyes and I stared back at her pretty green eyes. My heart was beating faster in my chest as she was pulling me closer. Instead of what I thought would be something special for us, I felt immense pain in my right foot. I pull away grunting in pain clutching my foot and felt something sweet shoved in my face, I realized it was the sweets that I gave her.

"That's for making fun of my friends!" I look up wiping the candy from my sleeve staring into those wild green eyes filled with anger.

I got up but Man that hurt, who knew she was strong?"Wait I…" I saw her huff grabbing her stuff and grabbing her friends hand, storming out of the library.

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

I ran out of the library as fast as I could not letting go of Lucas's hand. We ran until we were near my tower.

"I can't believe you did that to...to him!" Lucas said while he was out of breath.

"Let's see if that'll get through to him, I'm not interesting in anything he gives me." I said

Lucas looked at me and gave me a small smile handing me a book that I let him borrow.

"I'll see you later..."he said

"Bye Lucas." I said going to the common room. I smiled I couldn't believe that I did that it felt great! I guess now he'll leave me and my friends alone.

"Snape's referring the next match." I heard Harry say

Our eyes widened.

"Don't play." Hermione said

"Say you're ill." Ron said

"Pretend to break your leg."

"Really break your leg."

"Guys, he can't." I said

"She's right." Harry said "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

At that moment, Neville toppled into the common room. His legs were stuck together with the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to hop all the way up to the Gryffindor tower.

Everyone began to laugh, except Hermione and me. She leapt up and performed the counter-curse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.

"What happened?" Hermione asked

"Malfoy," Neville said his voice was a bit shaky. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that one."

"Report him." Hermione said

I tighten my fist. Malfoy! He's just mad because I didn't want to go on to his little stupid date and accept his stupid gifts! So he took it out on poor Neville! I'm seriously gonna get that bleach blonde idiot!

"I'm so gonna hex him!" I said getting up taking my wand out but Harry and hermione stopped me.

"Ellie, I don't want you or anyone getting in trouble." Neville said

"But Neville you can't be anyone's punching bag! You have to learn to stand up for yourself!" I said looking at Neville. "You can't let him walk all over you, you may not be good at a few things but you've got a lot of heart!" I smiled at Neville and a hint of pink color appeared in his cheeks.

"Thanks." he blushed as he sat down in a chair near the fire.

"Yeah, Ellie is right. " Harry said. "You're worth twelve of him." Harry tossed Neville a Chocolate Frog.

Even though I was still tempted to hex Malfoy but I decided not too. One of these days...one of these days I'll hex him.

"Do you want this?" Neville said holding the card out to me.

When he handed me the card, it was dumbledore I remembered where I heard that flamel guy before.

"That's it! It was right in front of us the whole time!" I said standing up and looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The card! It says that Dumbledore was famous for his 'work in alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!" I said

Hermione ran over and grabbed the card to read it quickly. Then she ran up the stairs that led to the girls' dorm.

"Where is she going?" Ron asked looking at the stairs where she had been moments before.

"No idea…" Harry replied.

"I think I have an idea of where she went." I said

Hermione came back with a huge book in her hands.

"I'm so stupid!" Hermione said opening the book.

"What is-?" Ron began.

Hermione put up a finger as she read in the book.

"Of course!" Hermione said pointing at the page and I walked to her side to read it.

"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone..." I said

"The Philosopher's Stone!" Hermione said reading the rest of the paragraph. "It is known to transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal! It says that the only Stone in existence belongs to Nicolas Flamel, who just turned six-hundred and sixty-fifth birthday!"

We all looked to each other at this new information that have been brought to us. Finally putting the pieces together.

"So that's what the dog must be guarding!" I said.

"I remember going to Gringotts before the term, so that's what Hagrid picked something small up from one of the vaults!"Harry said

"It must have been the stone!" I said

"A stone that makes gold and stops you ever dying!" Harry said "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

I sigh they still think that Snape is after it but I feel like he's not the one after it. I have this feeling that he isn't after it, I don't know why I disagree with them. But it's not him.

The next morning went by fast, it was already time for potions class. I walked with Lucas in the halls to go into class.

"So that's what happened I was running from the dodgeballs and the next I was at the rooftop." Lucas said

"That explains why you were waving frantically at me, using your hoodie as a flag." I giggled lucas lightly chuckled at the memory.

We walked took our seats and I saw Lucas glaring at Malfoy.

"Is something wrong?" I said after a moment of watching the two boys glaring at eachother.

"It's nothing important Ellie, " Draco said. "I was just thinking that-"

Snape burst in through the door, shutting Draco up immediately. With a waved of Snape's wand words appeared in the blackboard.

"Today you'll make the wideye potion, there's the instructions so begin." Snape said

As usual everyone went to work, I immediately took out the six snake fangs and started to grind it in the mortar.

"Ellie...you grind it like this." Lucas whispered his hand covered mine and guided me. "Clockwise...them counter clockwise...see?"

I nodded and looked at the powder. I added the next ingredient to grind it with the powder. I made my potion with minutes to spare and glanced at Lucas he was already bottling his.

"Your time is up," Snape said as he stood up from his desk at the end of class.

He began to walk around the room, checking everyone's cauldron as usual. Most people, because this was a fairly new potion, had made little errors that made the potion completely unacceptable in Snape's eyes.

He stopped in my desk and looked at my work.

"Next time let grind the powder herself without your guidance." He said

Lucas didn't say anything, he just nodded. Not wanting to talk back to him.

"He only showed it to me once." I spoke up.

"Even so, you need to do it yourself." Snape said going to the next table.

After that Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lucas and I took our seats in the stands, looking out at the field as the game was about to begin.

"Look! Dumbledore is here!"Lucas said

"Wow! He doesn't normally come to the games!" Ron said.

Then the teams began to walk out onto the field. Today, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor came onto the field, with Snape behind them.

"He looks pissed." Ron said.

"I think even more pissed than usual."Lucas agreed.

"There they go-OUCH!" Ron said as he was poked in the back.

I turned around to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting behind us.

"Sorry, Weasley, I didn't see you there," he said, a smirk going across his face. "I wonder if Potter is going to fall off his broom today…I think that calls for a bet! Anyone want to go against me, how about you, Weasley? What about you Knight?"

I tried my best to ignore Malfoy, but the look I saw on the boys faces was different.

"You know how the Gryffindor team picks their players, Goyle?" Malfoy said, speaking intentionally loud. "They only choose the pathetic ones. You see, there's Potter, who has no parents, then you have the Weasleys, who have no money - hey Longbottom, you should be on the team, you don't have any brains!"

Crabbe and Goyle burst into laughter, Ron and Neville went bright red.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Lucas muttered watching the game.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy…" Neville muttered.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed even more.

"You tell him, Neville," Ron said, still looking at the game.

I nudged him and smiled, proud that he stood up for himself, and he smiled back, still red in the face. I rubbed my hands together since it was still a bit cold outside.

"If brains were gold, you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's pathetic!" Malfoy sneered at Neville.

"Say one more thing Malfoy, I swear!" Ron warned.

"Malfoy shut up." Lucas said

Hermione shot him a look, not wanting a fight to start.

Then, suddenly, Harry dove towards the ground towards the Snitch. I clutched Lucas's hand looking at my brother.

"Look! Potter must have found some gold, Weasley, you're in luck!" Malfoy laughed. "Hey Lucy why don't you go and get it for him?"

"Shut up you Malfoy you little shit!" I snapped

"Shut up you filthy half blood!" Malfoy snapped at me.

"Don't you insult her!" Lucas threaten

Ron turned around and jumped on Malfoy, wrestling with him. Before you knew it, Neville had joined in and was trying to take on both Crabbe and Goyle. Hell even me and Lucas joined in to stop them.

"Boys!" I yelled

I stood up when Crabbe and Goyle pushed Neville down. They went to grab him up again, when I saw Lucas grab behind goyle. Before I could even stop them I was pushed to the ground by Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, hell you did not just do that!" I said, standing up again. "You really don't wanna mess with me!"

I punched her dead in the face and knocked her to the ground. I was pushed forward slightly when Crabbe bumped into me because Neville had punched him also, knocking him backwards. I saw Lucas dodge a punch from goyle and suckered punched him.

"HE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Hermione shrieked as the rest of the crowd began to cheer.

Everyone that was fighting stopped and looked back at the field.

"We won!" Ron cheered having a few scratches on his face.

"Yeah!" I said

I turned to see that Neville was knocked out on the ground and Lucas picking him up, but I also noticed that both Crabbe and Goyle had black eyes. I was secretly proud of Neville. I also didn't think Lucas would fight like that. Today I saw a different side of Lucas which was a bit nice.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Ocs.**

Chapter 12

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

"So, you're saying that Harry followed Snape and Quirrell into the forbidden forest talking about the stone? That Harry thinks Snape was trying to figure out how to get past the three-headed dog from Quirrell?" Lucas asked me we were at the library and Lucas was looking at a few books on the shelf in front of us.

"That's what Harry heard in the forest last night," I said. "Hermione said that the stone is safe unless Quirrell talks."

"If it's Quirrell you can kiss that stone goodbye."Lucad said "I'd give it a week, since Our defense against the dark arts teacher is...well you know."

"A nervous lunatic?" I said "But Lucas...I don't think Snape is after it."

"Did you tell your brother and the others?" He asked

"Yeah, but they didn't believe me they're thinking its Snape." I said "There's just something not right..."

"What's not right? Snape is pretty intimidating and he's seems the type that you don't want to mess with." Lucas said

I know that he's right at that but it's just that's I have this nagging feeling...I don't know why I just can't put my finger on it. Lucas placed a tower of books onto the table. I couldn't help but give him a look. ' Really? All of those books?' I thought

"Time to study."Lucas said not feeling affected by my look.

Two hours...two of the longest hours of my life studying...my head started to hurt a bit. I closed my book.

"Lucas let's take a break...please!" I said

"Ellie we've got ten weeks until the tests. If we don't pass then we can't be here next year." Lucas explained I gripped his arm and gave him the puppy dog look.

"Please...just five minutes? Pretty please?" I said

He looked away there was a slight pink color in his cheeks and nodded. "Only five minutes." He whispered

'Yay! That always works!' I thought

I was studying with Lucas most of the time. Believe it or not Ron and Harry seem to like him even if he's slytherin. I felt happy that my best friend and my twin brother got along.

"Do you really need to study for potions? Snape doesn't hate you and he'll pass you for sure." Harry said as he walked in with Hermione and Ron in the library.

Hermione was pleased to see that I was studying unlike a few boys. Though I have noticed that Ron would tell people off for making fun of Professor Quirrell's stutter and Harry would every now and then give him small smile. Yet I still think that Snape isn't after the stone, they just think I'm a total idiot. But every time I'm in Defense Against the Dark Arts I always got a bad feeling in my gut. I didn't know why I just do, maybe there was something else going on I wanted to tell Harry about it.

But he had a confusing look on his face when I said that I thought that Quirrell was after the stone. Even when I told him what I think that Snape wasn't interested at all. I mean a stone like that is tempting but why would Snape want it? To me He was a nice guy, he reminded me of someone but I don't know who... Plus he helped me with getting my supplies and he recommends a few books so I could study. I would ask him questions about homework or anything about his class or anything really, he didn't seem to mind sometimes and Lucas would go with me too.

I glanced from my book and caught Lucas staring at me he quickly averted his gaze. I tilted my head curiously looking at my friend. I opened my mouth to say something.

"Hagrid?" Harry said. "What are you doing in here?"

I looked up to my left and saw Hagrid standing there with a book in his hands, trying his best to hide it but couldn't. Since I read the title.

"What are you doing with a book on dragons?" I asked.

"Dragons?"Lucas said looking at hagrid.

"Never mind that…" he muttered, looking embarrassed that he didn't hide the book fast enough. "You all aren't trying to find out more about Nicolas Flamel are you?"

"Oh, we already know all about him," Ron said proudly. "We know that he made the Philosopher's St-"

"HEY!" Hagrid said, trying to shut Ron up. "Forget about all that, yer not supposed ter know it. Just…come by my hut later, okay?"

We all nodded as he exited the library. A few minutes later I said goodbye to Lucas as we headed at Hagrid's hut.

"So, tell us what all is guarding the stone," Ron said to Hagrid. "We know that it can't be just the dog."

"Yer not supposed to know about that," Hagrid said in a warning tone.

"Come on Hagrid," I said. "There's no point in hiding it, if you do we will probably know more by the end of this month. We're like the Scooby doo gang."

"Scooby what?" Ron said

"I'll tell you later."I said I still forget that Ron doesn't see the show and I don't know if Hermione and Harry watch that show. I know me and Lucas watch it when we can. I can picture Ron being Shaggy because he seems to eat like shaggy, hermione like Velma really smart and Harry well a bit like Freddy, I mean all we need is a talking dog and we're set to solve more mysteries. I looked at Hagrid.

Hagrid looked around for a moment, as if he was trying to see if anyone else was listening in. Luckily no one was around but us.

"Fine," Hagrid said. "All I know is that some of the teachers put some enchantments around it…"

"Like who?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Quirrell, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Ron asked. "He's protecting the Stone?"

"Didn't I already tell ya that?"

"Yes!" I said to him. "I knew it! Lucas owes me a sickle!"

Everyone looked at me and I grinned. I knew I was right about Snape! He's not bad, maybe a bit bitter but not evil or anything.

"What? You mean Ellie was right?!" Ron said

"She's right!" Hagrid said in my defense. "Yer always blamin' him fer everything."

"Well I knew he wasn't up to anything."I said crossing my arms. "I trust my instincts."

Suddenly, we heard a noise coming from the fireplace. I got curios at it so I walked closer while wiping a bit of sweat from my forehead since it was a bit warmer.

"What is that, Hagrid?" Harry said, slowly moving towards the fireplace behind me.

"It's a dragon's egg, isn't it Hagrid?" Hermione asked as she looked at the pot over the fire.

Hagrid nodded as he went to grab some oven mitts and started walking towards the pot in the fire.

"No wonder it's so hot in here…" Ron said.

"Hagrid…the egg is cool and all..." I said. "But you live in a wooden house...this place could burn down!"

"It's not going to burn! The dragon's only a baby!" he said as he started moving the egg around.

"Wait, where did you get a dragon's egg anyway?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I'm curious too... I wonder if I could get one?"I said

"Oh, some guy at the pub gave it to me, seemed happy to be done with the thing." He said

"It's illegal to own a dragon, Hagrid!" Hermione said nervously.

"What? Hagrid I think you should get rid of it."I said 'It's fishy from what hagrid said, I guess the guy wanted to get rid of it so that it can't trace him or something.' I thought

"Don't worry about it, Hermione, Ellie. I know what I'm doing!" He said

We all looked at each other, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he was caught. Hagrid isn't a bad guy he's just a big softie. After visiting him we went to our classes. Which was Potions class, as usual we had to do a new potion that he assign the class but today I had trouble concentrating but I manage to do the potion correctly. I got a bit worried about Hagrid and his wellbeing. I immediately yelled out in pain when I felt a bit of the hot liquid when I poured it in the potion, Snape looked up in his desk and his eyes widen a bit while Lucas swiftly took my hand and ran it in cool water. I looked in my hand and it wasn't bad just a tiny burn it didn't look serious.

Snape walked up to my desk and looked at my hand.

"It doesn't look serious."I said

"Even it's still need to be looked at, Knight escort her to madam pomfrey."Snape said to Lucas

Me and Lucas got up and left to see the healer.

"Ellie, is something wrong?" Lucas asked as we walked the halls.

"No, nothing's wrong." I said 'I don't want Lucas to worry about me or my friends, he almost got caught when he helped us months ago. I don't want him to get in trouble.' I thought

"You know that I'll be here to help you Ellie." Lucas said

"Really? " I said

"Always." He said giving me a small smile, I knew that's the smile he always gives me when he's honest.

After Madam pomfrey checked on my burn she added some burn healing paste on it and wrapped my hand. By the time I came back class was over. I talked to Harry and our friends and we all decided that it would be best to check up on Hagrid to make sure that everything was okay in his hut. I prayed that it wasn't on fire. When we went inside it was really hot that if you poured water to the ground it would immediately evaporate.

"It's nearly hatched!" Hagrid said with a huge smile on his face.

We all looked at the egg, which was completely black and was currently falling to little pieces. Within the next few minutes, the egg burst open scaring me a bit since it sounded like the firecracker that they would use in newyears, I looked and it was small dragon that hatched.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked us, practically crying.

"Uh...yeah it's kinda cute.." I mumbled, watching as the dragon spit fire as it sneezed a few embers were on the wooden table in which I put it out with some water.

Suddenly, Hagrid grew extremely pale as if he'd been caught stealing a priceless jewel, he looked out of the window.

"Hagrid?" I asked."What's wrong?" I glanced at the window and saw a bit of blonde hair.

"It's Malfoy!" Harry said pointing out of the window. "He's seen the dragon!"

'Uh-oh...we can't let Malfoy tell anyone! We'll get in trouble! Oh what do we do?'I thought panicking a bit.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I'm opened to any ideas or suggestions.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Ocs.**

Chapter 13

I bolted to the door and looked out. I saw him from a distance and there was no mistaking him and his blonde hair. "It's Malfoy," i said. "He saw us and He's seen the dragon..."

After that I was a little nervous with Malfoy smiling. I Spent my days looking over when Malfoy was near, wondering if Malfoy was going to show up or taunt us. Harry and the others spent their time trying to ignore him and in Hagrid's hut, I visit him too when I'm not studying and they'd most of the time too. Truthfully I was getting tired of studying so hard with Lucas, he just kept picking book after book. So now I'm at the hut trying to reason with Hagrid.

"Just let him go," Harry urged "Set him free."

"I can't," Hagrid said. "He's too little. He'd die."

"In your eyes he's little...but he's a big boy now." I muttered glancing at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," Hagrid said, his eyes misty. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy?"

"Hagrid," I said loudly, "you can't keep him. Norbert's a dragon. He's going to keep growing until he is as big as your house. And did you forget that he can breath fire? Your hut is made of wood!"

Hagrid bit his lip.

"I – I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't." Hagrid said

"Well, what if we could send him to my brother, Charlie." Ron suggested. "He takes care of all kinds of dragons in Romania."

"That's fantastic!" Hermione smiled. "That way he can be with his own kind!"

"That's a good idea Ron!"I said

Hagrid frowned and looked back at the small dragon. Knowing that we were right, Hagrid began to sob.

"B-but he's so s-small! What if the other ones eat him!" Hagrid said

"They aren't going to eat him, Hagrid!" Ron said.

After we left Hagrid's house, we decided that it was best that Ron send Charlie a letter telling him about the scaly situation. We found it really odd that Malfoy hadn't turned us in. We figured that he might use it as blackmail or that he might be waiting for the "right" moment to turn us in, I still kept my guard up just in case. I was quietly reading a book with Lucas on a nearby bench in the hallway. Both of us were reading and just talking quietly. I glanced up and saw Malfoy walking with his friends I saw him smile at me but I ignored him and talked to Lucas.

"Oh Ellie I almost forgot my mum gave me some fudge that she baked I've got some here."Lucas reached in his bag taking out a box but I saw a spark hitting the box knocking it over. Lucas picked it up and opened it to see the sweets replaced by worms. Lucas dropped it and the worms wiggled and moved it looked gross.

"Someone Vermiculus jinx..."Lucas said

"Really? I think I know who used it to turn the candy into worms."I said glaring at Malfoy. He snickered a bit.

"Not nice Malfoy!" I said

"What? Ellie you should know that Lucy likes to carry worms, maybe because he is a worm." He said

That was it! I took out my wand and yelled out anything that popped in my head. Hitting me Malfoy, he got knocked back and when he got up his hair was spiked up and a blue color with white polka dots. The other kids started laughing and Malfoy was red in the face, running off covering his hair with his robes.

"That'll teach you not to mess with my friends! You polka dotted smurf!" I yelled out waving my wand. After that I wanted to go see the dragon today but sadly I got detention because of what I did to Malfoy. They told me that I would be having detention with Snape, I made my way towards the potions class to get it done. He gave me a list of things to do without using magic. I looked at the list. Which was to Clean the Cauldrons,Sweep the floors, Label the jars

I had just finished cleaning the cauldrons and labeling the jars. In total silence I sometimes glanced at Snape I would catch him glancing my way. I didn't complain the entire detention. Everything was quiet that is until Malfoy walked in "Professor I was wondering if you could…" Malfoy stopped mid-sentence staring directly at me. His haircolor was back to normal.

"Professor Snape isn't here he left to get me some more cleaning supplies, he'll be back in a few minutes." I said

I grabbed my broom and getting to work sweeping away the dirt that had littered the floor.

"You're cleaning without magic?" I nodded ignoring his shocked look.

"Yes." I said

"You shouldn't even have to do this." I finish sweeping and put the broom away after getting rid of the dirt from the pan.

"Why do you care?" He smiled sitting in a seat watching me work.

"It's my punishment." He leaned at the wall looking at me.'It's not gonna change my mind the next time you make fun of my friends I'll hex you again.' I thought

"What did you need with Professor Snape anyway?" I ask already annoyed at him.

"Oh I was wondering if he could recommend a book for me to study but if he's not here maybe you can recommend a book?" I glance behind me to see him staring at me hopefully. "You're always reading a few that Snape gives you."

"Um maybe depending on the subject you're studying." Walking over. I figured if I do this he'd leave me alone.

"I need a book about transfiguration and potions." He said

"Then try Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration book that should help you." I said "I've already read it so it helped me in turning that string into a worm, but for potions then you might need Potion Opuscule that book makes it easy to understand potions."

"Are those any good?" he asks looking up at me, I could clearly see his gray blue eyes.

"I think it's good it helped me most of the times in classes and I always got the questions that they give us right." I said I smiled brightly at remembering the teachers praising me.

"Cute.." He mumbled looking away.

"What?" He jumped and looked up at me.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I shake my head and laugh he's a bad liar.

"Did you just sy that I'm cute?" I said there was a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

"So what if I did?" I shake my head looking away, it was kinda nice seeing him like that. Even if he's still a jerk to my friends...but my dad raised me better and that I should help him study.

"If that's all you wanted Malfoy then you can go." I said "Now I need to get back to work I should be done in a bit after that I guess I'll go back to the tower."

"Well...There's still something else Ellie." He said leaning down he placed a quick peck my cheek, my eyes widen and quickly took a few steps back. I wanted to slap him but the professor came back and looked at us. Lucky little blondie! If Snape wasn't here right now I would've kicked his butt!

He kissed me. I felt my face warm and I shook my head I can't believe that guy! Without even asking me! I'm so gonna get him! The only time I've been kissed on the cheek was when Lucas kissed my cheek a year ago on Christmas, we were under the mistletoe and he just kissed my cheek we both slightly blushed at the end but he was blushing way harder. After I finished my work.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Professor Snape asks when Malfoy left as I grabbed my stuff.

"No, not nothing Malfoy was here to see if you would recommend anything to help him study." He nodded "I'm surprised that you had detention. Be more careful."

"No promises." I said "If Malfoy messes with me or my friends he'll get more than just blue hair."

His eyes soften a bit when he looked at me. He had a very, very faint smile on his lips I couldn't believe that I saw him smile. "I see, head out to the tower." I nodded "Yes Professor."

I decided not to tell anyone what just happened between me and Malfoy.

Within a few days time, Charlie replied to Ron's letter about the dragon. He said that he would be happy to take it and told us that Norbert would be perfectly safe with the other dragons in the area. We told Hagrid all about it, which he responded with tears. In the end Hagrid decided that it was best that Norbert be sent away to live amongst other dragons. The plan was that we would sneak Norbert off to the Owlery on Saturday night where he couldn't be seen.

But a few days before Saturday, Ron's hand was bitten by Norbert and he was forced to go to Madam Pomfrey when the bite began to swell until it became the size of golf all. Me and Ron were able to convince her that he was bitten by a dog.

"It's okay, Ron," Hermione said. "It'll all be over on Saturday night…"

"Bloody hell," Ron said, sitting up quickly.

"What is it?" I asked him, "Does it hurt?"

"The note - it's gone!" Ron exclaimed. "The note from Charlie! Malfoy came in here asking for one of my books and it was the one that had the note in it! He's going to know about everything!"

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry said. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the Invisibility Cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

"I don't know, Harry," i said " It just I have a bad feeling." I felt like something was going down.

"But this is our only chance," said Harry. "If something happens, we can just hide under the cloak."

Saturday finally came and Norbert appeared to be a lot bigger than when we last saw him. Hagrid had a cage all prepared for him. However, Ron could not come with us because he had to stay with Madam Pomfrey.

"I put some brandy in there," he cried. "And a teddy bear so he don't get lonely."

"It's going to be fine, Hagrid," Harry reassured their friend.

"Norbert will be fine with the other dragons." I said

"Yeah…" he sobbed. "I'm just gonna miss 'im!"

After Hagrid said his goodbyes to the dragon, we threw the invisibility cloak over ourselves, it was a bit difficult since we had the dragon but we managed were off to the Owlery.

We had almost made it up to the tower, when we were stopped at the sight of Professor McGonagall. She was in her nightgown and was pulling Malfoy along by the ear.

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy!" she growled. "And twenty points from Slytherin!"

"But, Professor," Malfoy begged her. "The Potters are coming by here, I swear it! They have a dragon!"

"What is this nonsense!" McGonagall said. "Just come with me."

After we had moved along, we continued to make our way to the Owlery. When we got up there and met four people on broomsticks waiting for us. We waved them off as they took Norbert off to Romania.

We walked out of the Owlery practically glowing. The dragon was finally gone, Hagrid wasn't going to be in any trouble, and Malfoy had detention. I'm happy that he got detention! That'll show him! Nothing went wrong! But why did I still have that bad feeling in my gut?

"Well, well, well," Filch said coming up behind us. "Look what we have here."

Filch smiled from ear to ear, catching us in the act.

We had left the cloak in the Owlery…...the only thing I know is that we are in so much trouble...

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Ocs.**

Chapter 14

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

Filch brought us to McGonagall's office. However, she wasn't there at the moment. I tried to think of an excuse but nothing. Moments later, I saw her come into the room. Behind her was Neville and to my surprise Lucas too.

"Ellie! Harry!" Neville shouted. "I'm sorry! I was trying to find you two. Lucas told me that he heard Malfoy telling people that you were trying to get rid of a dra-"

Neville stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry and me shaking our head for him to stop talking.

"So, I see what we have here!" McGonagall fumed. "You were trying to get Mr. Malfoy in trouble by telling him some ridiculous story about a dragon and somehow, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Knight overheard the conversation and was trying to help you. Feel good about that, do you?"

"Professor it's not like that-"

"Then explain yourself ?"She said

I opened my mouth a couple times, trying to figure out what to say, but There was nothing i could say that would help. Even if i told the truth, Hagrid would get in trouble from Dumbledore and the Ministry, and i didn't want that. I looked at Neville and at Lucas , but lucas's eyes were firmly on the ground.

"I'm disgusted," said McGonagall. "Six students out of bed in one night! All five of you will receive detention – yes, you too, Mr. Knight, , nothing gives you two the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous – and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty?" Me and Harry gasped simultaneously.

"Fifty points each!" she said.

"But, Professor-" Harry started.

"I don't want to hear it," she cut him off. "Now, off to bed all of you!"

When we got back to the common room, neither of us talked and went to bed. I could barely sleep.

The next day gryffindors would walk past the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points and had to do a double take. Then the story started to spread. 'Harry and Ellie Potter and a few other gryffindors lost all the points.'

I could hear them talking bad about us. The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's turned on us apparently because they wanted to see Slytherin lose the house cup. They insulted us. The Slytherin's on the other hand would clap as we were near them. Whistling and cheering. Except Lucas while the others shunned me and my friends he'd try to comfort me. But the worst part was that they thought that I deliberately lose points because I wanted my friend who's a slytherin to win. I didn't want to talk to anyone since then I just got depressed. I would eat but not much.

"Ellie, don't be too upset."Lucas said "I heard that The weasley twins lose points all the time."

"Did they lose two hundred points in one night?"I said depressively.

"I'm sure in a few weeks they'll forget it."Lucas said

"Sure they will..."I said dejectedly I wanted to be alone so I walked away leaving Lucas alone. I passed the hallway and saw a few Ravenclaws and gryffindors.

"Well I can see why Ellie lost the points." Turning around I look at the older kids

"Yeah. She did it because she's friends with that Slytherin." I couldn't take it anymore. I just ran and wanted to go someplace to be alone.

 **Third's p.o.v.**

Snape walked the halls doing his usual routine He turned left and heard a faint sob. He paused for a minute, surely it was some girl crying about nothing. With each step He took he was closer to the sound, he then noticed a faint image of a familiar blue backpack. Stopped and saw Ellie her long hair covered her face and sobbed. He didn't know what to do in this type of situation.

Snape looked at Ellie but she didn't notice his presence until he spoke.

Ellie didn't say anything. she stopped sobbing and looked up at Snape her eyes were a bit puffy and red, her cheeks had tear steaks.

"What's wrong?"He asked

"Nothing professor..."Ellie said getting up wiping her eyes and grabbed her things.

" if something is bothering you can tell me."Snape said

"It's fine, just having you talk to me feels a bit better." Ellie said. In fact it was right his mere presence was enough to relax her was it because she met him first and helped her when he could? The fact that they somewhat bonded a bit? Either way she felt a bit better.

A few minutes later Severus was grading a few papers. Across the desk, Ellie was using the mortar to crush the lavender into a paste. He had decided to take some unnecessary pity on the girl and allow her to brew a second year potion as long as he's there supervising her.

Not once did he criticize any of her actions making the potion, in fact he would glance at her work and felt slightly impressed by the first year. 'She's definitely her daughter.' He thought. When she finished he gave her a somewhat of a compliment even though he would hardly ever compliment anyone much less a gryffindor. Her green eyes sparkled in happiness at his praised that she just hugged him. She didn't notice the faint blush that stained the Potions professor's face at the sudden close contact. She let go and apologized for her action. She thanked him for letting her brew the potion. Her friend Lucas came inside to see if Snape was here but as soon as he saw Ellie he got close to her like glue. Lucas helped Ellie cleaned up and grabbed her backpack going with Lucas.

Severus was silent and staring down at the floor. He had to be honest with himself. She's not Lily...nothing can bring her back But just knowing that he's doing this for her is enough. The other thought was everytime he looks at Ellie and Lucas brought back memories of him and Lily in their school years, it felt like he used the time turner in his life. He snapped out of his thoughts and went back to work.

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

That night we had to go to detention, the second time I've ever gotten detention I feel like my dad would scold me when I get home for the summer. Filch led Harry, Hermione, Neville, Malfoy, Lucas and me outside of the castle.

"Where are we going?" Malfoy asked Filch.

"You'll see that in a moment boy," Filch said.

We walked a little further and then I caught sight of Hagrid.

"Is that you Filch?" He asked. "Hurry up, we need to head out into the forest soon."

"The forest?" Hermione asked nervously. "As in the Forbidden Forest?"

"That would be the one," Filch said with an evil grin.

Neville walked up beside me, looking incredibly scared. I felt a bit scared too, I then felt Lucas's fingers brush pass mine. I glanced at him as he glanced back.

"We can't go into the forest," Malfoy said. "Aren't there…werewolves or something in there."

"Scared, Malfoy?" Lucas jeered smirking. "Is little Malfoy afraid of the big scary forest?"

"Shut up,Knight" Malfoy snapped. "I'm not scared."

Lucas laughed at his defensive tone.

"There's more than that in there boy," Filch said. "You'll be lucky if you find just that."

Neville's eyes widened and he went very pale. However, he wasn't the only one. Malfoy stopped walking immediately, his face as white as a ghost.

"You're kidding, right?" Malfoy asked.

"I wish I was," Filch chuckled evilly.

Hagrid walked over to us, Fang next to him, and was carrying a large crossbow just in case if we run into an unpleasant creature.

"Thanks Filch, I'll take 'em from here."he said

Filch turned around on the spot and made his way back to the castle.

"Okay, we're gonna go into the forest 'n-" Hagrid started.

"I'm not going into that forest," Malfoy interrupted.

"You will be if ya want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

Malfoy frowned. "But this is servant stuff, it's not for students I thought we'd be writing lines or something –"

"Oh Shut up, Malfoy." Lucas snapped

"Just take the punishment like a man."I said as I turn to hagrid " Hagrid, what do we have to do in that forest?"

Malfoy glared at Lucas and me furiously as Hagrid nodded.

"Right then," Hagrid said , "Now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

Hagrid motioned for us to follow him to the edge of the forest and held up his light for us to see. Right in front of us was a large pool of silvery liquid.

"See that," Hagrid said. "That's unicorn blood. "

"A unicorn? Oh, poor thing it could be hurt." I said

"Now, we're gonna try 'n find the poor thing. I found a trail of blood in the forest, so we should be able ter follow it." Hagrid said

"What if something finds us first?" Malfoy asked, sounding like he was panicking.

"There's nothin' that lives in the Forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," Hagrid said "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," Malfoy said quickly.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," Hagrid said. "So me, Harry, Lucas an' Hermione'll go one way an' Ellie, Neville, Draco, and Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh – so, be careful – let's go."

We followed the path Neville stayed on my left while Fang was on my right, and Malfoy next to Fang. I did not want to be stuck with Malfoy of all people, but what can you do right? I know if he does something to me or to Neville I'll kick his butt. Neville was so nervous that I held his hand trying to comfort him somehow it did help him, he squeezed my hand tightly in every step we took together.

"The Unicorns do they look the same as the book in muggle fairytails ?" Neville asked me, looking around the forest.

"Yeah, I remember my next door neighbor reading me a few when she looked after me."I said "Why?"

"I was just curious." Neville said

A branch snapped behind us, I whipped around and held my wand higher and full alert. Neville was right behind me. I could practically feel him shaking, but he held up his wand as well despite being scared and kept a firm grip on my hand in case if we had to run. I glanced around and Malfoy was nowhere to be found I had guessed that it's either that he ran or that he's trying to scare us.

"Hey! Just come out!" I said harshly. "This is not funny, you think it's a game? It's not a game Malfoy!"

Another snapping to our left. Fang whimpered and moved to my left. I really didn't want fang to be afraid too, poor dog.

"Malfoy, if it's you trying to scare us. " I threatened, "if you don't come out right now, I will –"

Neville screamed and jumped. Red sparks flew into the air as Neville fell to the ground crying. Malfoy was laughing his head off at Neville's state.

"You shouldn't have done that, Malfoy!"I snapped

"Look at him!" he said gleefully. "The blundering fool! He's a wimp!"

"You're such a jerk Malfoy! You think you're so brave but your not! Just why did you do that to poor Neville here! He didn't do anything to you!" I said

"Yes he did something to me that I didn't like..."Malfoy mumbled

"Really what?! What did he do to deserve this stupid prank?!"I said

"It's because he held your han-" Malfoy started

Hagrid showed up minutes later, looking worried. "Wha' happened?"

"Malfoy snuck up behind Neville and me to scare us." I said. "A stupid, immature joke.

Hagrid did not look impressed as Neville nodded, conforming my statement. We went back with the others and explained what happened.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you three were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups – Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Lucas, Harry, you go with Ellie, Fang an' this idiot."

We walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the Forest until the path became almost impossible to follow. There was blood on a few trees and I looked up ahead and saw more blood which I thought we're getting closer to the creature.

"Look," Harry said.

In front of us sat a large, white unicorn and it was lying on the ground. It wasn't moving, nor any sign that it was alive I concluded that it's dead.

Suddenly, from out of the bushes, a figure emerged. It was dressed in a large, black cloak and it crawled over towards the animal. The man bent over in front of the unicorn and began to drink its blood.

I cringed and the first thing I thought was that it's a vampire it's the only thing that popped in my head, if only I had garlic and a wooden stake right now.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Malfoy screamed and began to run in the other direction along with Fang, leaving me and Harry alone.

The figure rose its head, which the hood concealed, and appeared to look the noise in our direction.

Suddenly, Harry fell to the ground, he got up immediately despite the pain and got in front of me protectively we were trying to see if we could get away from it but I trip backwards and Harry too again.

The figure started to move towards us, I got scared and looked at my brother and I figured that moments from now we would both be dead. I didn't know any spells that could help us at the moment I wished that someone would help us right now.

Then, suddenly, someone came out of nowhere and ran at the figure.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. any criticism is accepted good or bad it'll help me get better at this. Bye!**


	16. Author's note

**Hi guys it might take a while for me to post a chapter I'm currently suffering from writers block at the moment so I'm trying to get some ideas. If you guys have any ideas pm me or leave a review I'm opened to suggestions.**

 **I've also made a poll to see what I would write next so please visit my page and vote. Have a nice day(or night) everyone.**


	17. Chapter 15

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 15

A centaur came to our rescue, making me feel oddly safe but I still kept my guard up. He stood over us and I manage to get a good look at the centaur. He had white hair and a palomino body. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue which I found them fascinating it was almost the same shade of ocean blue.

"Are you two all right?" He asked us.

"Yes," we said in unison as I helped Harry up his feet.

"Thanks for asking." I said dusting off my robes.

Then he looked at our foreheads, he saw the scar on Harry, he seemed to realize something.

"You must be the two Potters," he said to us. "I must get you two back to Hagrid, the forest is not a safe place. Would you mind getting on my back so I may take you to your destination?"

"My name is Firenze." He added as he lowered his himself on his front legs so We could climb on his back.

We made our way through the trees in silence for such a long time, I didn't mind somehow it felt nice feeling the night breeze while riding his back. When Firenze suddenly stopped Making me curious at his behavior.

"Ellie and Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" I thought very hard and looked at my brother.

"Erm…no." Harry said

"We've only used the horn and tail in potions." I explain "The horn and tails even some hairs are used but I haven't heard of using the blood...Firenze why would someone want to kill this beautiful horse."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," Firenze said. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"That's unbelievable...poor unicorn.."I said softly. 'Poor thing...I wanted to see one but not like this...' I thought

"But who'd be that desperate?" Harry asked.

"I think so too, someone so desperate that he'd do anything to be alive...it's gotta be for something." I said

"Someone who is waiting for something else to drink…something that will keep them alive. Do you realize what is being hidden inside the castle at this very moment?" He asked us.

"The Philosopher's Stone!" Harry and I said together.

"But wait...who would go after the stone?" I said

"Can you two think of anyone who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" I felt my blood run cold at realizing the answer, I glanced at my brother and he knew the answer too.

"You mean…that was…that was vol-" Harry started

"Ellie! Elle's! are you all right?" Lucas ran over looking worried with Hermione right behind him.

"Im fine." I said

"Are you sure?" He asked inspecting my body checking if there was any injuries.

"I'm fine." I repeated. "Hagrid we found the unicorn."

"But it's dead, Hagrid, it's in the clearing back there." Harry said pointing in the direction.

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."

"Thank you for helping us." I said

"Good luck, Harry and Ellie Potter," Firenze said He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest.

After the events,Lucas went back to the dungeons while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were in the common room that night. We had just told them what happened in the forest and Harry was now pacing back in forth while the rest of us sat.

"Snape wants the Stone for Voldemort," Harry said. "He's trying to bring him back."

"I'm telling you it's not snape!" I said "I don't think he could do that."

"Ellie! Why are you defending Snape?" Harry asked. "If it's not him, who do you think it is?"

"I'm telling you that I just have a feeling that it isn't snape!" I said I decided to change the subject. "Voldemort is trying to get to the stone, but...what if he's already snuck in the castle?"

"Is everyone forgetting something?" Hermione asked us all. "Who is the one person that You-Know-Who ever feared? Dumbledore! As long as he's here, the stone is safe, and so is everyone else."

"You're right! As long as dumbledore is here Voldemort won't even go in." I said feeling relief.

After talking some more we all went to our separate dormitories to sleep, but oddly I could hardly sleep. I looked at the ceiling hoping to fall asleep. But the thought of the earlier events wouldn't let me sleep. I tossed and turn but couldn't sleep.

'I really hope that everything goes well and that nothing bad happens.' I thought a few minutes later I fell asleep.

Exams were coming up and I was with either Hermione or Lucas studying even harder why? Because I got an owl from my dad saying if I get good grades and pass this year I might be able to visit Harry for a few days in the summer! I was feeling so pumped!

Today is the big day! We were given these new quills with an Anti-Cheating spell on it for our written exams.

Charms class, Professor Flitwick would call us each of us if we could make a pineapple tap dance across the desk, which was pretty fun, I did okay on it. Professor McGonagall watched as we turned a mouse into a snuffbox (points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but were taken away if the box had whiskers.) I manage to do mine right thanks to all the practice I had with Lucas.

History of magic was one of my least favorite subjects it was a written test but I think I did fairly well on it.

The last test was in Potions. In this test, Snape made us create a Forgetfulness Potion without the instructions. It was a breeze since I studied hard on it with Lucas, he seemed really confident in this test. I remembered all of the steps so i felt like I did really well although I got worried when I glanced at Harry he seemed to be rubbing his forehead a lot.

After the exams were finally over. I was at the courtyard with Lucas under one of the trees that had a lot of shade in. I glanced at Lucas who was very focused in what he was doing at the moment. Making me curious at what he's working on.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked

"It's a project that I'm working on." He said

"A project?" I repeated he nodded.

"It's still a working progress, watch." Lucas took some paper and wrote something then he dropped it in the ground, the note fluttered in midair like a butterfly until it suddenly exploded in the air.

"What was that?!" I said

"I was thinking of calling it a butterfly note or magic note or something. But see? It exploded. " Lucas said "When you write a letter with a person in mind, it'll fly to where they are...theoretically of course."

"Need help on it?" I asked

"No thanks, Fred and George are helping me with it." Lucas said "I sorta helped them out on some candy that turns your hair in a bright yellow color and neon green polkadots and a few that makes you sing. "

"Whoa, I bet that's funny." I said

"Yeah, they're still trying to find someone to test it so don't take any candy from them." He warned

"I'm not gonna take candy from those pranksters." I said "They may look cute but they're trouble, like Gale and Sam."

"Don't remind me, those two are always up to their tricks." Lucas said

"Yeah, remember when those two set of a color bomb in one of the lockers?" Lucas asked

"Ugh, that was an April fools day prank that every one won't forget, it took a week to get the colors out of my stuff out." I said getting up stretching a bit. "I better go now, Harry and the others are probably at the tower."

"I'll walk you there." He offered as I gave him a friendly smile.

"Thanks." I said

The two of us walked through the hallways and as usual I saw a few glares from a few of the older kids but I didn't care, I got used to it. It stopped bothering me a long time ago they just can't let it die.

"I'll see you later Lucas." I said he nodded as he turn back. Once I got inside I heard Harry talking,

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said. I stare up at my older brother from the door. "I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get the Stone first."

"You're mad!"

"You can't!" Hermione exclaimed "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT?!" Harry shouted "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort will come back! "

'Again...you think it's snape...ugh I just hope I'm right that he's not after the stone.' I thought

"I'll use the invisibility cloak, it's just lucky I got it back." Harry said.

"But will it cover all four of us?" Ron asked determined.

"All four of us?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yeah, all four of us." I said "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not going Ellie." I growl slightly, I cross my arms over my chest and set a glare at Harry.

"Harry, I'm going with you, you're not doing this alone." I said I saw his eyes widen slightly.

"She's right, we wouldn't let you go in there alone." Ron said

"I'd better grab a few things in case if we need it." I said rushing in the girl's dorm opening my trunk. I grabbed my blue backpack. 'Mom...please watch over me, Harry and my friends too.' I thought I strapped it on and went back to them to plan out how we're getting out tonight.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think, suggestions or comments are welcomed! also check out my other story too and vote on my page to see what I should write next! Have a nice day!**


	18. poll closed

**Hi guys thanks for all that voted on my profile page and the next story that i'll be writing is Star Trek the original series, so i urge you guys to be patient i've already have a few ideas on the story so it might take a while for me to post it. If you guys have any ideas on it or any ideas for my other stories feel free to Pm me about it.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	19. Chapter 16

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 16

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

That night, we waited until everyone went to bed, I had a few things in my backpack just in case we needed it. I ended up talking to them for a bit until everyone was gone.

"I think it's safe to get the cloak." I said

"What are you doing?" I turn my head to see Neville, He was sitting behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," Harry said hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.

"We were just gonna stay up and talk some more." I quickly said

"You're going out again." He said.

"No, Neville it's not like that." I said

"No,Why don't you just go on up to bed?" Hermione said

"No, I won't let you go," he said, looking nervous. "You'll get Gryffindor into more trouble!"

"Neville, you got it all wrong, just go to bed." I said

"I won't let you guys go." he said hurrying to stand in front of the portrait. "I'll…I'll fight you!"

"Neville." Ron exploded "Get away from the hole and don't be an idiot…"

"Don't call me an idiot!" Neville growled out "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us," Ron said in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing." He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad who leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" He said raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

I knew that we were wasting time before I could even grab my wand, Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it at Neville.

"I'm sorry about this, Neville." she said. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Suddenly his whole body went rigid and he fell to the ground. I got worried and ran over to Neville, he couldn't move a muscle the only thing he could move were his eyes.

"Did you just do that?" I asked Hermione.

"Yes, It's a fully body bind," she said. "Oh, I'm so sorry Neville!"

"Sorry Neville, I'll give you one of my seashells Necklaces later." I told him.

"We had to Neville, no time to explain." Harry said

"You'll understand later, Neville." Ron said

Then we all got underneath the cloak and left the room. We managed to make it to the third floor without anyone noticing us, but Peeves was almost close in catching us if it wasn't for Ron's imitating the bloody baron's voice, we got away Scott free.

After a few minutes we made it to the room that Fluffy was in. When we opened the door, the dog started to growl and Harry pulled out his flute. As soon as the music started, the dog fell right to sleep. Beside the dog's foot, there was a harp. We knew that someone already got here.

We carefully moved Fluffy's paw to see the trap door, when we opened the door it was pitched black.

"Okay, who goes first?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I'll go first," I said.

Ron gave me an encouraging smile as I prepared to jump.

"Geronimo!" I shouted as I jumped through the trapdoor and landed onto something soft, I moved my hand and I felt vines and leaves, as if I jumped into a pile of leaves.

"Are you okay?" Ron called down to me.

"Yeah," I called back up. "It's a soft landing, you guys can jump!"

In less than a minute Ron and Hermione were with me, I looked up waiting anxiously for Harry. I heard growling noises from above, I figured that fluffy was awake. I saw a small figure jump in before anything happened. Once I saw that Harry was okay and unharmed I let out a sigh of relief.

"What is this stuff?" Harry asked.

I look down at myself My legs were bound tightly in long creepers without me noticing. Hermione was able to free herself before it had a firm grasp on her. I fought with all my might to break free yet the more I fought against it. The tighter it got.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered us. "I know what this is…it's Devil's Snare!" I felt my eyes widen slightly as I froze.

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help!" Ron snarled leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Shut up for a minute!" I snapped."Devil's snare...I remember now!" I stayed still calming myself down feeling the vines a bit loose. "Guys! If you keep moving it'll be tighter!"

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare…What did Professor Sprout say?...it likes the dark and the damp." Hermione recalled

"So light a fire!" Harry choked out.

"Yes of course! But there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Stop shouting!" I snapped feeling around for my wand.

Then Hermione pulled out her wand and said a spell that made blue fire out of her wand causing the plant to unravel itself from us all. We ran far away from that place.

"Lucky you two pay attention in class…" Harry said as we walked through the passageway.

"Maybe you should do it too." I answered

"Lets go that way." Harry said, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. All you could hear was the gentle drips of water trickling down the walls.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered after a bit. I stopped to listening to the sound. "Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know…sounds like wings to me."Harry said

"It could be bugs or something." I answered

We reached the end of the passage way and saw another room, It was full of small, jewel bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

We all ran and tugged at that door. It wouldn't budge we eve tried to use charms on it to open the door and nothing.

Now what?" Ron said.

"These birds…they can't be here just for decorations." Hermione said staring up around us.

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. I look up looks very closely,they are keys. "They're keys! Winged keys, look carefully. So that must mean…"

I saw a few broomsticks on the wall, fro that I knew that it meant that we had to catch them and find which key would open the door. I look back at the lock on the door "We're looking for a big, old fashioned one…probably silver, like the handle. You guys grab the keys and give them to me."

I watched as Harry, Hermione, and Ron grab a broomstick and soar into the midst of keys.

Harry flew around the ceiling while being somehow attacked by the many keys that flew around him. Somehow, in all of that confusion, he managed to find it.

"There it is!" Harry yelled.

When he tossed the key to me and i quickly unlocked the door and ran in. Within seconds, the others quickly went to the door. I slammed the door shut before any of the keys got through.

"Now what?" Hermione asked looking ahead.

The room that was pitch black before them, suddenly filled with light. In front of it stood what I was shocked to see a giant chessboard.

"We've got to play our way across the room." Ron said I saw behind the white pieces there was a door.

"How?" Hermione asked nervously

"I think, we're going to have to be chessmen." He walked up to the black knight and put his hand out to touch the knights horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmet to look down at Ron.

"Do we…er…have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to us.

"This needs thinking about." He said "I suppose we've got to take the place of four black pieces…" I stare at Ron shocked and he was serious. But since Ron is the only one in the group that's the most experienced in this. "We have to take the spot on the chess board and play"

"Okay…" Ron said looking at the board. "Harry, you take the place of the bishop…Hermione, the castle…Ellie, you can be other castle…"

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I'll be a knight," Ron walked over to take his place and the rest of us did the same.

Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed that Harry and Hermione were in danger. Ron would dart around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as we had lost black ones.

"I'm going to have to be taken." Ron said thinking carefully at the game, seeing all of the remaining pieces in the game.

"NO!" we all yelled at him.

"You can't Ron!" I yelled."You could get seriously hurt!"

"It has to be done," he told us. "When I move forward, Harry you'll be able to checkmate the king."

"But-"Me and Harry started

"Do you want to get to that Stone or not?" he asked cutting us off.

Then he moved forward a single space and the queen moved to take him. When the queen struck him,I couldn't breath I got scared as she smashed him into the ground and Hermione screamed, I started to shake I wanted to move to check on him but we were still playing. I looked over to my brother who was already walking.

"Checkmate!" Harry said as he moved to his new space.

The king took his crown off his head and threw it to the ground. The game was over and we had won, I ran over to check on Ron to see if he was okay. A few scrapes and cuts, he was still breathing as I let out a sigh of relief. I glanced at my brother and Hermione running towards us.

"How is he?" Hermione asked watching us.

"He's still breathing."I said

"Hermione, try to wake Ron up," Harry said. "When he does, you two use the brooms from the key-room to get out and when you do, go straight to the Owlery and send Dumbledore a letter."

She nodded and said, "Good luck."

Me and Harry ran down the passageway.

"If each teacher was using a spell to guard the stone That only leaves us with Quirrell and Snape's spells." I said remembering the conversation.

We had finally reached another door. Harry pushed it open a disgusting smell filled the room. It smelled so bad like a mixture of gym shorts and sweaty socks with moldy cheese.

I gagged slightly and saw in front of us was a troll, he was even larger than the one Harry and Ron had tackled to save me and Hermione, the troll was out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one." Harry whispered as we carefully stepped over one of the massive legs.

"So disgusting...it stinks worse than when I had to do my dad's laundry...I'd rather smell stinky fish than this." I said pulling open the next door. There was a table with seven different shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," Harry said before facing me. "What do we have to do?" We stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind us in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same time, black flames shot in the doorway leading onward. We were trapped.

I noticed a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. I started reading it out loud.

 _'Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among the seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among out number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, However slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onward, neither are your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"It's a riddle..." I said "This might take a while."

I knew that Harry isn't good with anything that's related to potions so I was alone on this one I kept reading it and looked at the bottles in between it I started to hum a bit.

"Are you humming? At a time like this?!" Harry said

"Hey! It helps me think!" I stated

"So?" Harry said "Are you done?"

"Give me a second, I almost had it until I was interrupted." I said.

I read through the paper again making sure everything I thought of was right.

"I got it." I said grabbing the smallest bottle. "The smallest bottle gets you through there."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"When it comes to riddles and potions I'm never wrong." I said reassuringly.

Before Harry took a sip of the potion he looked at me.

"Ellie, well...if we don't make it out I just want to say that I'm glad that you're my sister..."Harry said.

I literally felt my eyes water. "Don't say stuff like that..."I said I looked at my brother...my only brother, I gave him a hug. "I'm so glad that you're my brother..." after the hug Harry held the bottle.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Always." I replied

He took a small sip and gave me the bottle. I took a sip, I felt like It was like ice was flooding through my body. I put the bottle down and walked through the black flames while my brother held my hand comforting eachother. We entered the other side in the last room.

I saw someone was already there. It wasn't Snape. And it wasn't Voldemort.

"You?...I did not see that coming." I said clearly shocked.

 **Please leave a review and I'm currently looking for ideas on the second book that I'll be posting soon. So feel free to Pm me for suggestions or any ideas.**


	20. Chapter 17

**I don't own Harry potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 17

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

The person that I saw right in front of us wasn't Snape or Voldemort...It was Quirrell. I was expecting someone dark and scary not him. I was relieved that it wasn't Snape.

"You!" Harry gasped. Quirrel smirked at Harry's astonished face.

"I knew it! I told you it wasn't Snape!" I spoke up turning my head towards my brother.

"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potters."

"I knew Snape wouldn't do this!" I exclaimed

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, he wasn't twitching and it wasn't his usual quivering tremble either, but cold and sharp.

"Yes Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?" I glare at him clenching my fists. I knew That gut feeling I had of him was right.

"I never suspected him." I snapped. He looked me over.

"Of course you wouldn't suspect him since you've spent quite some time with him during the holidays." He said

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry said

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. Knocking me over breaking my eye contact. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter curse, trying to save you."

"He tried to save me?" Harry said

"Of course he was, why do you think he refereed the next match? Pity that the man had to waste his time with both of you, being as I'm going to be killing both of you tonight."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly we were tied up in a rope.

"You've ruined everything for me, the two of you have. I could have had the Stone months ago! You two just had to go after that troll I set out on Halloween, not that it mattered, Snape had already known what I was up to."

"You let the troll in?" Harry spoke up while I tried struggled trying to get the rope's off.

"Certainly, I have a special gift with trolls…you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off…and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly."

"You make me sick! " I snapped glaring at him,

"Enough!" Quirrell yelled and turned to a mirror that sat behind him, the Mirror of Erised.

I glanced at the mirror wondering why is it here? Is it a riddle or something?

"I see the Stone…I'm presenting it to him…where is it?" Quirrell said, obviously frustrated.

Quirrell began to pace in front of the mirror and kept glancing sideways at it as he whispered to himself.

"But…I thought that Snape hated me," Harry said.

"Snape doesn't hate you." I said

"He does hate you." he said. "Your father went to school with him and they hated each other. I wondered why he doesn't hate you Ellie, after all you are the child of the man that he despises yet he treats you differently."

Quirrell's voice drifted off and Harry looked sideways at me. I don't know why Snape treats me differently I just assume that maybe I was just a good student.

"But…the other day I saw you come out of your room and you were crying. I thought that Snape was threatening you again." Harry said.

"My master sometimes demands too much of me…he has to punish me."

"Punish you? Does that mean that he's with you?" I asked.

"He is always with me." Quirrell answered still looking in the mirror.

I really wanted someone here to help us so that Quirrell wouldn't get the stone or that one of us got it so that he won't use it.

"How does this mirror work, Master?" Quirrell said.

"Use the boy…use the girl…" a voice said that seemed to come from Quirrell himself. I felt chills run up my spine at that voice.

"Of course," Quirrell said. "Come over here, both of you, tell me what you see."

The rope holding us still suddenly disappeared and we were able to move again. When we did, we walked over to the mirror, Harry stood in front of me protectively.

When I looked in the mirror I saw myself and my brother, both smiling. I saw the stone in my brother's hand and He put it In his pocket. I looked over and saw Harry's eyes widen and look down into his pocket. I could slightly see a small, ruby stone sticking out of his pocket. It was the Philosopher's Stone. He clutched my hand tightly.

"Well?" Quirrell said impatiently. "What do you see?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he spoke slowly. "I-I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed again and turned to me. I just spoke any random thing hoping to fool him.

"I see myself being in the ocean singing and seeing the sunset." I spoke

"Get out of the way," he said. Harry still clutched my hand. We slowly backed away but didn't even make it five paces before that voice spoke again. It wasn't Quirrell. He wasn't moving his lips which creeped me out. "Lies...both lies…"

"Potters, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?" The high voice spoke again. "Let me speak to them…face-to-face…"

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough…for this…" I felt my body stiffen as I watch terrified as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. The turban fell away. Quirrell turned around and what we saw I felt very terrified I squeezed my brother's hand tightly. We saw a face on the back of his head. It was the most creepies, scariest face I have ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry and Ellie Potter…" it whispered. It knew our names... i thought for a minute that It had to be Voldemort. "See what I have become?" he said. "Mere shadow and vapor…I have form only when I share another's body…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks…you saw Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…Now…why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

I felt Harry push me behind him standing protectively in front of me as he stumbled backward. "Don't be a fool," He snarled. "Better save your own life and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your parents….they died begging for mercy."

"LIAR!" Harry yelled

"Our parents would never beg!" I yelled. Quirrell was walking backward at us.

"How touching…" It hissed. "I always value bravery…Yes, your parents were brave…I killed your father first and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother needn't have died…she was protecting you both…now give me the stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!" Harry yelled out.

"As if! Snake face!" I yelled out grabbing my brother's hand and we dashed to the flame door.

Voldemort screamed "SEIZE THEM!" the next second, Quirrell's hand closed in on his wrist. I glanced at Harry scream in pain I figured it was his scar. After a moment when Quirrell was hunched in pain looking at his fingers. They were blistering.

"I can't touch him Master!" Quirrell yelled.

"Then kill him, you fool!" Voldemort ordered.

Quirrell raised his hand to say a spell but before he could say anything I rushed and punched him in the face. My hand really hurt punching him like that.

"AHH!" he yelled in pain.

"No one messes with my brother!" I snapped

Quirrell snarled and grabbed me.

"Don't touch my sister!"Harry threatened

Harry immediately grabbed him and making him burn with his touch. I didn't understand why this was happening, Quirrell's face started to burn. The next thing I knew I was suddenly thrown my body hit the concrete floor, my head hurt from the impact.

"KILL THEM!" I heard Voldemort yelling.

I felt myself drift off. I heard more yelling and a scream then everything suddenly went black. My only thought was if we were going to be okay.

I opened my eyes seeing the white ceiling,I jerked myself up from the bed. There was a lot of questions going through my head. I saw my brother asleep in the bed next to me. I felt my eyes water seeing him, I felt so relieved that he's okay.

I saw Dumbledore in the room walking towards us.

"Good afternoon, Ellie" Dumbledore smiled at me.

"How is Harry?" I asked

"Madam pomfrey did her job in taking care of your injuries, you and Harry will be fine." He said his eyes twinkled. " Your friend I believe, he kept visiting you since you arrived at the hospital wing."

"Lucas?" I repeated.

"Yes, he's been checking on you for a few days now." He said "He was very persistent in staying here until you would wake up."

I didn't think that he would visit me, I mean he would after all he is my best friend and we look out for eachother and stuff. I glanced around and noticed all sorts of candy and gifts that were lying around the room even a toilet seat! Who brings a toilet seat?!

"From your friends and admirers," Dumbledore smiled "What happened between Professor Quirrell and the two of you in the dungeons was a complete secret...so, naturally, the entire school knows."

"Um..why is that toilet seat there?" I asked.

"I believe Misters Fred and George Weasley sent you that..."he said

I couldn't help but smile of course it could've been those two goofballs.

"How long have we've been here?" I asked.

"A few days...I believe that Miss Granger and Mister Weasley will be pleased to hear that you two have recovered...they have been worrying Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore smiled.

"Sir..." I began, but was stopped when Dumbledore put a hand up.

"I arrived in time to stop Quirrell from taking the Stone from Harry," Dumbledore said. "Although, I believe that the two of you were taking care of that matter quite well..."

"That's a relief.." I said." So the Stone what's going to happen to it?"

"It's going to be destroyed."

"What?" I asked. "What about Nicolas Flamel and his wife, won't they die?"

"You know about Nicolas?" Dumbledore asked, sounding quite pleased.

I nodded, thinking back to all the those times I dragged Lucas to help me find anything about him.

"They will have enough Elixir to last them for a little while longer," Dumbledore said. "They've had a long life, they are ready to move on."

Then Dumbledore looked around at all the assortment of candy, appearing to be reading the labels.

"So...is Voldemort coming back?" I asked

"I believe so," Dumbledore said. "As you saw down in the dungeons, he doesn't have much sympathy for others. He left Quirrell to die there. The two of you have only delayed his return, but if we are able to continue delaying this, then I believe that he may not return."

I nodded, knowing now that Voldemort won't stop without a fight if he ever comes back then we'll have to be ready for anything.

"Voldemort said that he killed my mom because she tried to stop him from killing us, why did he want to kill us in the first place?" I asked.

"That...is a complicated question," Dumbledore said. "I am sorry to tell that I can not tell you that right now. I do not believe that you are quite ready yet."

I stayed silent for a moment, and then I asked him something.

"Why couldn't Quirrell touch Harry ?"I asked "He grabbed me but Harry defended me and Quirrell couldn't do anything to us."

"You're mother died protecting the two of you," Dumbledore explained. "Love is something that Voldemort will never be able to understand and because he is filled with so much hatred, your mother's love protects you two from him."

'Mom's love? Is that what helped us?' I thought I do want to know more about my mom...I always wondered what she's like. The only thing that's nagging me is that why did they separate me and Harry? Why? Why did my biological aunt and uncle do that? Maybe they couldn't afford to keep us both? A lot of questions swirled in my head making me feel so clueless.

After that Dumbledore insisted that I should go and get changed then comeback to see Harry I was reluctant at first but I decided to go. I quickly went to the tower and as soon as I stepped foot inside I was immediately crowded by every griffyndor in the room. Everyone kept asking me random questions which was making me feel uncomfortable. That is until Fred and George came speeding through. They started to separate me and the crowd as if they were my bodyguards.

"Alright Cool it everyone she just got out of the hospital!" George announced

"She'll talk to you all later!" Fred stated the twins grabbed me and basically swept me off my feet, until we were in the hallway.

"There ya go little tadpole."George said

"Tadpole?" I repeated tilting my head curiously.

"You see we're trying to come up with a nickname for you."George said

"We thought of Tadpole, since you live near the water."Fred said

"I don't like it."I honestly said to them.

"We may need more time to think of a better nickname for you."George said patting my head."Better be off now, see you at the feast."

I couldn't help but smile those guys are so silly, always trying to cheer me up at any situation. I went inside the dorm and showered, changing into my school robes. Basically humming through the hallways I ended up walking to the courtyard seeing the lake.

"There you are!" I quickly turned around seeing the owner of the voice."Lucas." He smiled and basically ran to hug me tightly. I could hardly breath being squeeze so tightly by him.

"Ellie, how are you feeling?" He asked being so close to my face, I gave him a soft smile.

"I'm okay." He nodded and it was quiet for a while, when he realized he still held me he let go and let out a awkward cough. "So...if you didn't know Slytherin is winning the house cup."

"I didn't know that..." I said

"It's because of the last match Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor so they didn't have enough points to win the cup." He explained

"So we beat Lord snake face but lost the house cup...that sucks...I thought we'd at least get some props." I joked.

"I heard about that, why didn't you ask me to help you?" He asked

"Well...you got in trouble last time for trying to help me, and I thought it was too dangerous." I explained

"It's more dangerous to go by yourself then having someone helping you." Lucas stated I couldn't say anything when he's saying it like had taken my hand in his giving it a soft squeeze. "Promise me that next time your facing a problem ask me for help."

"I promise..." I said

After that we talked a bit started making plans for summer vacation. We walked back the the hallway going to the hospital wing, I was so relieved to see that Harry was awake and okay that I practically hopped to his bed to hug him tightly. Eventually Ron and Hermione came through the door where we started telling them what happened with Quirrell and the stone. When we were done Harry was well enough to join us for the feast.

The hall was decked out in Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

"Another year gone!" He said cheerfully. "Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…"

I held back a few giggles, Dumbledore is definitely one of a kind.

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus; In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. I could see Draco banging his goblet on the table, Lucas on the other hand didn't seem all that interested in the announcement. "Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went dead silent. The Slytherin smiles faded a little, Lucas's eyes glanced at my table for a second.

"Ahem, I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley…" I look directly at Ron and his face went red. "For the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

I cheer along with the Gryffindors. When it was silent again "Second…to Miss Hermione Granger…for outstanding bravery against the deadly vines, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; crying tears of joy as the Gryffindor table were cheering again. We were a hundred points up. "Third to Miss Ellie Potter…" the room went silent again "For her cool logic in the face of danger and bravery, I award Gryffindor thirty points." I smiled and felt myself blush from embarrassment seeing everyone cheer for me. The room went silent again now "Fourth to Mr. Harry Potter…For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house thirty points."

We were tied with Slytherin, I kept hearing a lot of people say that the noise was getting louder then Dumbledore raised his hand and the room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore said smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

We won! I was so happy I gave Neville a big hug. The Gryffindor table cheered loudly, I smiled at Neville He looked white with shock but disappeared under the a pile of people hugging him. The decorations was changed to Gryffindor colors. We had an amazing feast. I was so happy but sadly we had to go home for the summer, we all passed our exams so we can continue studying next year!

We talked a lot during the train ride. I opened a notebook and scribbled something down ripping the paper off the book handing it to Harry.

"This is my number in case if you want to talk during the summer." I said I handed the paper to Ron and Hermione too. Harry smiled as I smiled back he handed me his U.k. Number if I want to talk to him. Wishing that he could live with me and my dad.

After the train stopped we all changed from our school robes to muggle clothes, Hermione ran over to Harry and me and gave us a big hug, telling us that she would miss us. Ron hugged me and told Harry that he would write. When I saw Lucas get off the train once he saw me he ran towards me.

"Ellie you ready to go home? My mum can take us home." Lucas said smiling."Your dad must miss you like crazy." I nodded and smiled at him. I turn my head to my brother giving him a big hug.

"If you can't call me then owl me." I whispered to Harry. "I'm going to miss you."

Harry returned the hug. I hugged him goodbye but I know I'll see him again very soon.

 **That's the end of the first book please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll try to have the next book up soon! Any ideas or suggestions feel free to Pm me!**


	21. New story!

**Hey guys! I made the second book of this story! So check it out! If you guys have any ideas or suggestions feel free to Pm me! The next book is going to be a bit different than the other stories you've read.**


End file.
